Foxy and Chica: A Romance 3
by KanayoMaryam
Summary: The animatronics have been doing well for once. Their funds aren't going under like they usually are, but they are lacking something. Mr. Fazbear realized it when some older kids come up to him. He orders a new animatronic along with getting an old one out the back. The problem is, will everything go so smoothly with them and the gang? Rated T just to be safe.
1. New Section

Chapter 1- New Section

**This is the start of my third part of my FNAF story! So many people wanted it so here it is. I shall be using two OCs from my friend, Cooldude808090 (Go read his stories). I like the idea for them and I have some unexpected plans for them. So here we go! On to the sequel of the sequel!**

I had been a few days since Foxy got revived. He was doing well in his performances. The sight really warmed Chica's heart. The day was going well for them. They were having fun with the kids and Foxy had a huge crowd of fans waiting to play with him for the rest of the day. Some kids would even give him pizza which led to a scolding from their parents. The others could tell that he was having the time of their life. Mr. Fazbear was walking around the pizzeria to see how everyone was doing. He noticed a group of teenagers standing in the corner of the pizzeria. He saw that they looked angry so he went over to them.

"What seems to be the problem boys?" Mr. Fazbear.

"Oh thank you! Thought I would never get to talk to anyone about this. So anyway, my mother is always taking my little brother to this place and she always forces me to come with her. Do you think you could get some animatronics that are more mature for us?" said one teen.

"Hmm. Never took it into consideration. Thank you for the suggestion!" Mr. Fazbear said as he walked away.

He thought about it for the rest of the day. Then he remembered something important. He went to the backstage area and he looked around before he saw what he was looking for. A tall wooden crate was behind a few boxes and he pulled it out. He used a crowbar and there was a animatronic in there. Her name was Crystal the Jackal. She was originally supposed to be used for Fredbear's Family Diner. Even so, we got Freddy instead of her. The company originally wanted to throw her out, but Mr. Fazbear stopped them from doing so. He thought that she would be needed for something just like this in the future. Her robotics were never used so they were food as new. He took her out and made sure she worked properly. He powered on and she did so with no problems at all. He couldn't wait to tell the others.

_Time skip and the day OFFICIALLY ends.~_

"Okay guys! You can move now!" Mike said as he walked through the doors.

The animatronics got off their states and stretched. The sat down at a table and began to talk like they usually did. A few minutes later, Mike walked back to the show stage from his office. The other animatronics looked at him curiously.

"Mike? What are you doing?" Foxy asked.

"Mr. Fazbear wanted us for something." Mike replied.

They waited for a few more seconds until Mr. Fazbear came out. He walked in front of the animatronics and Mike. He began to talk once he got their attention.

"Guys I have great news! We are getting some new friends!" Mr. Fazbear said.

The animatronics looked happy at the news. He motioned for them to follow him and hey went into the backstage area. He took out the new animatronic and he turned her on. She stirred for a second and then she turned on completely. She looked at her surroundings before her A.I. kicked in. She realized that she was at a pizzeria, but it wasn't the pizzeria she was assigned to so she was still confused. The others one by one introduced themselves and they explained the situation to her. She completely understood and began to socialize until it was time to go. She learned that the other animatronics had things going on with each other and she kind of felt left out. She wanted someone to spend her time like that with. As they were sitting at the table, Mr. Fazbear came back out with the same look on his face.

"Guys we will also be getting a new section of pizzeria built. There will be a new animatronic for teens." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Great! So two new friends!" Freddy said. Crystal smiled at them fact that they already considered her a friend.

"It will be finished in about a week." Mr. Fazbear said. Then he walked off. The others stayed behind to talk to their new friend. She soon became best friends with Bonnie and Chica. They were glad that they had another girl in the pizzeria to talk to. They let Foxy and Freddy talk among themselves and then they had to get into their positions. Crystal already knew her spot because of her programming and she got in her position. They looked as Foxy got into hai curtains and they heard the clock chime 6am. A very exciting day had begun.

**A/N: Usually I would've ended it there, but since this is the first chapter of this series and I might not be posting due to the VERY dark mood I have been in lately, I will ,ale this extra is why it took so long after the update for my Smash fic. ONWARDS!**

The kids swarmed in on cue and they flooded around the restaurant. Once they finally noticed the new animatronic, they all went wild. They gathered around the show stage and completely ignored Pirate's Cove. Foxy was okay with it since he got to see his new friend perform for the first time. She had a keytar that the kids stared at until it was time for the performance to children stepped back and ad,ired their show like they always did. They were mostly paying attention to Crystal though. As they said their introductions, the kids cheered at Crystal's first introduction. They started to play their usual songs, but with a keytar part for Crystal. She made the songs so much better. She looked like she was greatly enjoying herself. After they day ended, they went back to talking like they did he night before. They kept doing this until the new animatronic arrived.

_Time skip. One week later~_

The animatronics were talking as Mike came in and wheeled in a huge crate that was about Foxy's height. He eyed the box up and down excitedly, but worriedly. Last time he got excited for a new friend it turned out to be that jerk Scar. He waited with the other as Mike opened the box. There was a wild-west looking animatronic in there. He was a coyote based on the info on his box and he was black. His name was Spike. He had a long brown cowboy hat and he had a fake gun in the holster on his waist. The 4 original animatronics swarmed him so Crystal couldn't really see him. Mike turned him on and he stirred and looked around for a second. When he his programming kicked in he realized his duty here and what the place was. He looked at the animatronics before him in confusion they had not been in his programming. One by one they introduced themselves. When Crystal went last she finally got a good look at the new guy. He got a good look at her too. They were stunned by what they saw. Crystal thought he was so handsome and Spike thought she was gorgeous, they stared at each other until Crystal snapped out of it as she started blushing.

"Sorry! My name is Crystal the Jackal." She said spas she went back behind the group. Bonnie and Chica gave her a look she didn't understand until a few seconds later. This made her start blushing a lot. They talked for a while and Spike used to opportunity to talk to Crystal some more. He talked to the rest of the group as well, but he tried to focus on her as well. They all became really close by the end of the night. They noticed the time and they made their way back to their individual positions. Foxy went into his cove and Spike went into the new section of the pizzeria which had been completed a few days ago. They stayed in their spots until the come for 6am had rung. Another very exciting day had begun.

**Thanks for reading! I know a lot of people wanted me to do this and here it is. This will be different from the others though. This will be much longer than 8 or 9 chapters. I think I will make around 20 or 30. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	2. Spike's First Day

Chapter 2- Spike's First Day

The day was going well. The little kids were still adoring Crystal and Spike was too from a distance. He looked at her beauty and he almost sighed. He was broken out of his trance when he was starting to get glances from the kid section of the pizzeria. He quickly went back inside to avoid being caught. He managed to keep himself a surprise. He got back on his stage and he sighed to himself. He looked at the ceiling.

_"I just got turned on, but I think she is the most beautiful thing in the world. How can that be?" Spike thought to himself._

He sat there for a while longer until he heard the band stop playing. He noticed and quickly got into his position. He closed his curtains and he got into his frozen pose. H heard the kids walk in, but they were a little less frantic like the little kids were in the other section. He heard someone walk onto the stage. He thought it was the owner and he guessed right. He heard the crowd calm down and he was setting the mike up for his speech.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to our newest attraction! Spike the Coyote!" Mr. Fazbear said as he walked off the stage.

The crowd cheered as the curtains opened. Spike was looking like a tough cowboy during his performance. He noticed that the other animatronics walked in since they weren't being stampeded with kids at the moment. They wanted how their new friend would do.

_"Crystal is here...now I really got to put on a show." Spike thought to himself._

"Hey there pardner! How about we go on a little trip with the world's greatest sheriff?" Spies said and the older kids were finding him very entertaining.

They watched in awe as Spike continued with his performance. They other animatronics were in awe as they saw something other than kids songs and decor. The one who was in the greatest trance was Crystal. She already thought he was handsome, but now she just watched as he worked his performances. She was totally in love.

"He's so amazing..." Crystal thought out loud. The other animatronics looked at her with a smirk. Especially Bonnie and Chica.

"Somebody's gotta cruuuuush." Chica teased.

"How would you know?" Crystal shot back so she didn't have anything else to say. Chica went up and hugged Foxy.

"Oh trust me. I know." She said. Foxy smiled and returned the hug warmly.

They continued to watch the show with Crystal making googly eyes the entire time. Spike noticed this and he was ecstatic. He had to resist the urge to dance around the stage at that very moment. He maintained his composure and he continued with his show. The other animatronics clapped happily along with the kids when he finished. Crystal was the loudest by far, but she didn't seem to notice. Spike noticed it though. He did an emotional victory dance. He finished his performance and then the curtains closed. The kids cheered and went back to the other section of the pizzeria to wait for the next show. The animatronics took the chance to congratulate him.

"Spike! That was amazing! Great job!" Crystal said with extreme happiness. Spike blushed as he looked to the ground trying to hide it.

"T-thank you." He responded. She smiled warmly.

"Yeah. We haven't seen anything, but baby stuff since we were made. This was a nice change of pace." Freddy said.

"Anything show is good to me." Foxy said.

The other animatronics went back to interact with the kids before the show started. Crystal stayed with Spike for the rest of the time. They got even closer and their feelings grew. They wanted to tell each other so badly, but they didn't know how to do it. They didn't know it, but the other animatronics were already on it. They were actually going to talk about hooking the two up when they said they were going to spend time with the kids. They hatched a plan similar to that of when Freddy and Bonnie hooked up. The two animals blushed at the thought. Crystal and Spike came out to talk to some of the younger kids. Crystal wanted him to see how cute they were. Some of the playful younger ones saw the way they were nervous around each other. The other animatronics noticed it too. They watched as the kids went up to them. Spike and Crystal both turned to see them standing there. Crystal smiled warmly.

"What do you guys want?" She asked nicely.

"Can we ask you two questions?" One of the kids asked.

"Um...sure!" Crystal said

"First one. Which of the males do you like here the most?"

"Spike." She said without thinking. She realized it and kind of shuffled awkwardly. Spike was doing another emotional victory dance.

"Cool! Second one. Do you see that bug over there you two?" He said while pointing right in between both of them. They both turned to look at what he was talking about at the same time and their noses touched. Their faces turned as red as they could ever be and they immediately looked away from each other. The kids laughed and high-fixed as they walked off.

The other animatronics were cracking up in the background and that just made the two even more embarrassed. They laughed awkwardly and kept interacting with the kids, but they made sure to not let something like that happen again. They hung out until it was time to continue the performances. They did that for the rest of the day, but that moment never escaped the two's memory.

_Time skip and the restaurant closes.~_

The animatronics groaned and cracked their joints as Mamie's came in. Mike lingered longer that he would've before going to his office. The animatronics looked a him strangely.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"What? Oh nothing. Mr. Faz told me to check on the new guys to see if they're working properly." Mike said.

Mike proceeded to take their backs off and he checked Crystal first. She seemed fine, but there were problems with Spike. He seemed to be missing a few pieces. He thought that the company they got the animatronics from had just gotten lazy. He then told the rest of them.

"Crystal seems to be fine, but Spike seems to have some problems. He seems to be missing a few parts." Mike said. They all looked surprised and worried t the same time. Crystal was the main one feeling the emotion though.

"What's wrong with him?" Crystal asked worriedly.

"Well nothing too serious. He just might have a few minor glitches. That's all." Mike said. The animatronics breathed a sigh of relief.

After telling them that, Mike went back to his office. They animatronics went about talking as usual. They stopped after a while so the other could engage their plan to hook both of them up with each other.

"Okay guys! How about we go make one of my special pizzas for our two new friend?" Chica asked. The other animatronics nodded and walked out with her.

Crystal and Spike didn't realize their plans and they went about talking as usual. It took them a few minutes to become nervous around each other again. They squirmed awkwardly and then they tried to engage a conversation, but they couldn't. Spike then realized something. They were totally alone. This could be the perfect chance for him to tell her how he feels. He decided to go through with it and he sat there for a while gathering his courage. Once he had enough, he turned to face her.

"Crystal, I have something to tell you." Spike said.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked curiously.

"_I think I l-love you…" Spike said._

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I had to...can you guess? That's right! SCHOOL! WHY YOU DO THIS!? Anyway, I have tons of homework to do, but there should be a chapter out tomorrow. If I really have the energy, I might make two. So..yeah. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	3. Spike's Glitch

Chapter 3- The Glitch

Crystal completely froze. Did he really just say that? She was re-running the scene over and over again in her head. She didn't think to respond for a long time. She came back to reality and saw Spike with his ears down and she instantly felt horrible. Her pause must have had a negative effect on him. She was going to say something until he did.

"Not that it matters. I just thought it was a good thing to mention them. You probably think I'm weird now and you probably don't want to be around me anymore. I understand and its totally fin-" Spike started. Crystal didn't know what else to do so she kissed him.

He froze in surprise and then he gladly got into it. They stayed like that until the parted for air. They were panting looking into each other's eyes. They heard cheering and they turned to see the other animatronics walking out of the security office. They looked surprised and then they both realized what just happened. They both blushed and looked opposite directions. The others laughed and sat back down with the pizza. They talked for the remaining time with Spike and Crystal holding hands under the table. The original animatronics smiled. They were happy for their friends. They had a small little dance party to celebrate. Then they noticed the time. They all said their goodbyes to their partners and they got into position. Spike was going into his section when Crystal stopped him.

"Wait!" Crystal said. When Spike turned around she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." she said.

After that, she ran to the show stage to join the others. Spike smiled and he started back to his stage. He stepped up and closed his curtains. He got into positions he heard the chime for 6am ring. The day has begun.

_Time Skip and between performances~_

Spike was going to hang out with the other animatronics, but he was stopped by a little girl. She wasn't supposed to be in this section of the pizzeria and he knew that. He went up to her and smiled kindly.

"Now what are you doing here Bambina?" Spike asked.

Spike then felt something. He felt like he couldn't control himself. He was feeling anger rise in him. He wa sabot to attack her for no reason. He almost hit her in the head with his fake fun until Crystal walked in.

"Spike? Oh there you are!" Crystal said at the little girl. "Why did you leave the kids area?"

She grabbed the little girl and then motioned for Spike to follow her. He snapped out of whatever trance he was just in and breathed a sigh of relief. He followed and decided not to tell the others about. He went and talked to them like he would've anyday. He was sure that he was done with it, but he didn't know what it was that caused that. He decided to forget about it and hoped it never happen again.

_Time Skip and the day ends~_

The animatronics were talking and they were having a good time. Then they got hungry. Chica offered to go make food, but Foxy didn't let her. He wanted her to be served for once, and he had the cooking skills that Chica had been teaching him. She blushed and she nodded and sat back down. Spike wanted to do something for his new girlfriend so he want to go help. They were making the pizza, but Spike's mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking about what happened earlier that day and he couldn't get it out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Foxy noticed this and stopped baking to ask him.

"Spike? Is something bothering you?" Foxy asked. Spike froze up and slowly turned around.

"Y-yeah! Everything is fine." Spike said nervously. Foxy gave a little laugh and he shook his head.

"I just met you a couple days ago and I can tell you when you're laying." Foxy said. Spike seemed surprised.

"How can you tell?" Spike asked.

"I've been lied to before." Foxy said normally. Spike felt kind of awkward after that.

Spike told him what happened earlier the day, but asked him to not tell anybody. Foxy agreed and told him to be careful. They decided they should tell Mr. Fazbear, however, since he was the owner of the restaurant. When they were done making the pizza, they brought it back to the gang. They were amazed by their cooking because it tasted just like Chica's. She smiled and gave Foxy a kiss. He blushed and gladly accepted. When Mr. Faz came in, Foxy and Spike went into his office and told him what happened. He understood and he let Spike keep performing, but he had armed bodyguards and he understood completely. They went back to the other until it was time to get into positions. They said their goodbyes and they went to their sections.

_Time Skip and between performances~_

Spike was getting off of his stage and he saw the same little girl again. He took this as a chance to go apologize and he felt the same feeling again. He couldn't control himself and he pushed the girl down. She was too dazed to actually make any sound and she looked up at him in fear. He let out a roar and all the people tried to take off and they ran over the two security. The other animatronics walked in to witness this. They all looked shocked except for Foxy.

"Oh my God! What is he doing?" Chica asked only to not get a response.

Foxy ran up to Spike and kicked him across the room. Spike groaned and got back up as his eyes got black with white dots in the center. Foxy had the same eyes except there was one difference. Instead his eyes were a total black circle. He saw the two pistols dropped by the two bodyguards and picked them up. He pointed them both at Spike. Spike growled in response.

"No more kids are getting hurt in this place." Foxy said. He heard another growl coming from behind him. He turned to see Crystal walking up behind him.

"Don't you do anything to him…" she growled out. Foxy just smirked/

"Fine you can both die then." Foxy said.

The other animatronics tried to intervene, but they were stopped by the bodyguards who thought they would do the same thing in the chaos. Spike and Crystal were staring Foxy down. he was doing the same thing back. They stayed like that until Foxy made a move.

"Let's go!" he shouted as he pointed a pistol at each of them.

* * *

**Sorry for such a weird posting time. I had a party to go to and it took a long time. So stuff went down in this chapter and the cliffhanger is really good in my opinion sooo….yeah. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	4. Leaving

Chapter 4- Leaving

**Warning! There might be slight feels and you might not like it. Just a warning.**

The three animatronics stared each other down. None of them made a single move. They stayed like that until Foxy started shooting in both directions. Crystal was having a hard time dodging the bullets, but Spike was flipping and dodging them easily.

"What's wrong? Too afraid to fight up close?" Spike teased.

"Oh really?" Foxy said.

Foxy jumped and flipped and landed a foot on top of Spike's head. He had so much force that you could feel the ground crack a little in that area. Foxy flipped back and tried paying more attention to her since she was charging. They must have had a team attack planned because Spike was charging at the exact same time. Foxy used the dark mind he had as of that moment to think of a way to end this fight very quickly. As soon as they were close enough, he did a 360 while crouching and pushed both of the pistol heads towards both of their heads. He smiled as he pulled the trigger and oil spurt out everywhere.

The animatronics gasped in shock. They gave the bodyguards to show they meant harm. The guards noticed how two of the three fighting got shot and they let them through. Freddy and Bonnie ran to Spike and Crystal. Chica noticed how Foxy's eyes returned to normal and he immediately knew what he did and he went over to Chica. He looked at her with verys sad eyes.

"Chica. You have to believe me! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Foxy pleaded.

"Yeah I'm sure you didn't." Chica said while looking down. She didn't really want to look at him in this situation. She walked to go help with Spike and Crystal. At that moment, Foxy's world broke. Chica couldn't even _look _at him. He ran back to his cove and curled up into the fetal position. He started to cry quite loudly. He could never get a new friend without hurting them. He always made the others worry about him and he hurt Spike and Crystal just now. He always had to do something like this. He could never stop even if he tried. His eyes shot open as he thought of something. He was going to rid this place-no this world of his existence. This was going to be beneficial for everything. He quickly took to a piece of paper and a pen he found of of nowhere and he started to write. They probably wouldn't like this, but he had to do it. He was going to make this world a better place.

_Later~_

Spike and Crystal both groaned as they powered back on. They looked around in a daze and saw the three animatronics from the show stage looking at them with worried faces. Then they remembered what happened. Spike immediately flopped back down in shame. everyone gave him sad expressions. Then he spoke up.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to hurt that girl. I'm sorry that I got you hurt Crystal." Spike said on the brink of tears as he sat back up. She gave him a hug as he rose.

"Don't think like that. I made the choice to go out there and fight." Crystal said as she gave him a quick kiss.

He looked at her in appreciation and then he faced the others. He sighed and looked down again. He had started a fight with Foxy that he didn't mean. Even after he tried to help him, he went and did that. He held nothing against Foxy and he wanted to remain friends with him. He looked back up to the others.

"I'm sorry I fought with Foxy. I didn't mean it." Spike said.

"Don't worry about it. We're more upset with what he did to you to you two. We need to go have a talk with him." Freddy said with a slight bit of anger in his voice.

The other animatronics understood and they all left the backstage area. Even Spike and Crystal managed to to leave since they were fixed up pretty well. they stopped in front of Pirate's Cove. They stared at it for a while thinking about what to say to him. Chica spoke up after a while.

"I'll go in after him." she said. With that, she stepped into the cove.

She couldn't see anything at first. It was pitch black in here. She would've seen Foxy by now if he was in here. She knew where a light was in the cove since she came across it when she and Foxy were spending time together. She looked around to see nothing after she turned on the light. She was really confused for a second. She told the others before she left to stay back before she went in so she could handle things. She looked around some more and saw a note o a crate. Curious, she picked it up and began to read.

"_This the ned. I'm going to rid this world of me. It's great isn't it? I won't be around to hurt ANYONE anymore. All the people I care about will be freed from the burden of my existence. The world will bloom into what it could be. The pizzeria will too. They wouldn't have to worry about and accident every two weeks and having to I'm going to do? Probably go jump off a bridge or something. Who knows with these kinds of things. huh? So whoever is reading this from the pizzeria, don't come. Please. I'm begging you. I know you probably won't listen, but please. Consider what I just said above. The pizzeria and the world will be better…..tell Chica I'm sorry for everything. Well that's the last time you will hear from me. Celebrate it! Have a party or something._

_Farwell,_

_Foxy_

Chica completely froze. She dropped the letter and fell to her knees and started bawling. he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't become like that would he. Chica's eyes shot open as she realized something. She walked away from him and she didn't even look at him. Before he sped of, Chica noticed the broken look on his face. She came back to reality and walked out of the curtains with tears coming down her face. The others quickly rushed over to her.

"Chica! What's wrong!?" Bonnie said.

She handed the group the note and they all read it. They all had the same reaction.

"_Oh God…." Freddy said._

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope I did well on the feels in this chapter. Let me know what you think! **_**Link Start!**_


	5. Making Plans

Chapter 5- Making Plans

The animatronics were standing in shock. They couldn't believe that Foxy would leave the pizzeria on his own. They were loot from reality until Freddy brought them all back to reality. They started making plans to go get him. It had only been a few minutes. He couldn't have gone that far yet. Maybe he was still in the pizzeria.

"Quick. With all the commotion going on, what it the best way to leave the pizzeria for an animatronic?" Freddy asked the group. They all thought for a second. Then Bonnie got the perfect idea.

"The roof!" She said.

"That's it!" Freddy said.

The tried to run up to the roof, but they were stopped. Mr. Fazbear came out of the office and he prevented them from going any further. They looked at him with pleading eyes, but he just sadly shook his head.

"Guys, I know Foxy left, but you can't go anywhere because the policemen need to investigate." Mr. Fazbear said.

"But he left." Chica said as she started to tear up again.

"I'm sorry."

Mr. Fazbear went back into his office and Chica went and put her head on the table as she cried. The others all tried to comfort her, but they were sad too. Then they heard thumping noises coming from above. They looked up curiously and heard the sounds nearing the edge of the building. A cloaked figure jumped down from the roof and they saw a hook before the cloak completely came back down. They had been right. As soon as he hit the ground he took off running. They tried calling after him to come back, but even if he heard them through the glass he wouldn't have. They sat back down and Chica started to cry again. They didn't know what to do. Then Freddy remembered Foxy saying something about jumping off a bridge. It was the best plan they had.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Freddy said. They all turned to face him.

"When we are free from this incident, we should go to the nearest bridge." Freddy said.

"Yeah! Since Foxy said he was going to jump off a bridge." Chica said with excitement.

They talked about their plans and then they told Mr. Fazbear about it. He completely went along with it and then they decided when they were going to go. Later that day, they were let off the hookah feet they were tested for any more glitches. It seems Foxy somehow knocked out Spike's glitching part so he was totally safe now. Spike and Crystal decided to stay so the place could stay open until they got back. The original three animatronics felt like it was their job to bring him back anyways. Freddy put on a brown cloak, Bonnie grabbed her guitar and put on a purple one, and Chica a yellow one. They set out to find Foxy.

_With Foxy~ _

_"I really hope they didn't follow me." Foxy thought to himself._

He was randomly running down the streets of the city and since he had a red cloak on, he was getting a lot of strange looks. Not that he cared. He was going to be gone forever soon. He smiled while thinking about that. Everyone back at the pizzeria would be more successful without him. They could build a newer and better animatronic to replace him. Maybe then Chica wouldn't ever have to look away from him because he is a monster. He really wanted them to be happy. He was starting to get hungry from all the running he was doing. Again, not that he cared. He could starve to death for all he cared. He decided he was going to actually jump off a bridge. It had to be close so I can get it over with.

"Hmmm. Maybe that bridge a few miles away would be suitable." Foxy said.

He stopped to think about his plan. The more he thought about it, the more happy he got. He was finally going to end it all for the others. Ever since he got repaired, it had been nothing but trouble. He made close every week almost and the others had to constantly get into it. They had to come out all the way to get him from the toys. Having to make Chica worry about him was the worst feeling ever. He was going to leave this world and hope she found someone better. He went down an alleyway and he sat down to sleep. He eventually drifted off and he could feel the last bit of sanity about his life slip away.

_With Freddy and the others~ _

They were running in the general direction of the bridge. They weren't going to let him leave. No matter how much he wanted to. They were going to bring him back. Even if they had to use force. They didn't want to have to do that, but they would if they had to. They walked past many buildings and then they got tired. They stopped at a place that was open and then they took a nap. Well everyone except for Chica did. She couldn't get the image of her fox jumping off a bridge. She just hoped for the best and prayed it didn't,p. Happen while they were sleeping.

After a while they all woke up. They started to get their things together p, but then decided to enjoy the room for a few more minutes while they thought about where to go next. Chica hated having to do that because she wanted to go look for her Foxy. They got done with the plan and began to leave. They started down the sidewalk so they could try to get there before Foxy did.

_With Foxy~_

Foxy woke up and he felt like he wasn't himself anymore. Not that he was though. He tried to leave the alley, but he was stopped by some bad teenagers. They looked threatening and Foxy was scared. Not scared of them, but what he might do to the, if they provoked him.

"Hey you. Don't you know it's bad to sleep in places like this?" The leader of them said while shoving Foxy back. Foxy started to feel his uncontrollable anger rise within him.

"Please. Just walk away." Foxy said pleadingly.

"We'll walk away when you give us your money."

Foxy couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt his eyes go completely black and he no longer had any control. He ran up to the leader and...bit him on the head. The teenage fell down and after a few seconds of shock, the other teenagers ran away. Foxy came back to his senses and he noticed the brains on the floor in front of him. He somehow didn't get any brains or blood in his mouth. It was a completely clean bite. It affected Foxy just the same though. He stumbled out of the alleyway and leaned against the building next to it. He started thinking about the mister he was and began to tear up. He must have been standing there longer than he thought because when he came back to reality, the police force was pulling up. They tried to tell him to stop, but Foxy started to run away. They tried to shoot him, but he avoided all the bullets with ease. He wants the pleasure of taking himself out. He ran away and lost the police. The police reported it in and soon it was on the news. Foxy knew this was the reason he was was doing this. What happened a few seconds ago encouraged him to complete his goal. He was closing in on the bridge, but then he got tired, he rested on a very discreet place so he wouldn't wake up to cops surrounding him. He soon drifted off while silently sobbing to himself.

_With Freddy and the others~_

The three animatronics were walking down the street. They were making progress to the bridge and they would probably only need about one more break. They were walking past a store that had TVs in the windows. They saw a breaking news alert and they decided to stop and watch it. It showed the bite victim and specific angles on the injury. They all gasped since they could tell very easily who it was. Then something even more shocking happened. They said to search for a person who was wearing a red cloak and showed a video of Foxy dodging the bullets that were coming his way. And with that, the broadcast ended. The animatronics were shocked. They all took a minute to process all of that. The knew Foxy wouldn't do that on purpose so they assumed it was an accident due to anger. Chica felt even worse that they had let him get this bad.

_"Oh Foxy..." Chica thought._

**Sorry for the long wait. I had some school stuff to take care off. But starting tomorrow, I have a big break so expect more updates. I think I might start a YouTube channel with FNAF related content. Who knows? Tell me what you think by PMing me! That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	6. Following

Chapter 6- Following

Foxy was walking down the street. People looked at him. He was walking like he was an insane person. People tried to offer him help, but he just shoved them away. He didn't want anyone to be near him. Not after what he just did to that poor little kid. He probably wasn't as lucky as the other kids that he bit. He starting tearing up as he was walking and he decided to take another break after avoiding sight for a while. He drifted off after a while and didn't feel like living anymore.

_With Freddy and the others~_

They were walking down the street as well. They were thinking about what they saw on the news. They know he didn't do it on purpose. Chica still loved him and the others still cared for him. He was just confused. He didn't know what he was doing with himself, he just wanted to die for some strange reason. They kept walking and they found no sight of him. They sighed and kept walking. They got hungry after a while and they went into a restaurant. They sat down and feeling quite tired. They looked over to the corner of the restaurant and saw a TV with the news on it. It still had Foxy's story on it and everyone was watching with fear. The animatronics just sighed and looked down. They kept thinking about how to find him. Their food came and they recharged their fuel and sort of lingered there for a while.

_With Foxy~_

Foxy was walking down the street. He was tired and he was basically starving. He didn't care in the slightest. The thought of everyone being safe from him gave him all the energy he needed to keep going. He saw a restaurant and thought about getting some food. He decided against it since he felt like he didn't deserve it. He kept walking toward the bridge. He was almost there now. He could feel it in his circuits. He walked with a slight smile on his face as he thought about it. Everyone being safe from him. He mindlessly kept walking and he was bumping into tons of people. They all gave him hateful looks for not apologizing, but he didn't care. They wouldn't have to do that anymore after a while. He was almost there at this point . A few more blocks were in his way. With his speed, he should be able to clear them easily. He started to run, but soon got tired from hunger.

"Guess I'm too hungry to go my usual pace. Makes sense. I haven't eaten anything for like hours." He thought out loud to himself.

He had to walk the rest of the way. Not that he minded though. He would get there either way so he was okay. He smiled as he started to see the bridge in the distance.

_With Freddy and the others~_

They were still waiting for the plan to fully be completed at the restaurant. They figured they were behind Foxy so they made plans to catch up with him. Then something unexpected happened. They happened to see Foxy in his red cloak walking slowly toward the direction of the bridge. They quickly abandoned their plans and just decided to go after him. They wouldn't make their presences known, but they would be close behind. They saw Foxy try to run, but he nearly collapsed.

"Guess I'm too hungry to go my usual pace. Makes sense. I haven't eaten anything for like hours." He thought out loud to himself.

Chica looked very concerned about this. Why had he been doing these things to himself? He didn't deserve it. Now she was more determined than ever to stop him. They followed close behind for a while. He never stopped moving so soon got tired of having to speed walk to keep up with him. They slowed down and then they eventually lost him when he turned a corner. They stood for quick second before running quietly so they wouldn't be caught. They turned the corner and to their surprise, Foxy was already standing on the side of the bridge and he was about to jump off. They gasped and tried to move faster. Then Freddy got an idea.

"Bonnie dear, can I see your guitar?" Freddy asked. She handed it over without hesitation.

Freddy then sped up and hit Foxy hard in the stomach right before he jumped off. Foxy flew back and hit a streetlight and then fell to his knees and hands. Bonnie and Chica winced and they ran over too. Foxy slowly got up and shook off the blur he had in his eyes. His head was spinning, but when he saw the others he had a worried expression on his face.

"I said not to follow me! Now you guys might get hurt." Foxy said.

"FOXY! YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE!" Freddy shouted at him.

"Do you mean to bite that teenager?!" Bonnie said.

"No, but what difference does it make. I'm a monster! I make you guys worry about me every other week! I just want everything to be better. I feel like I'm causing everyone's lives to become worse." Foxy said sadly.

Freddy noticed that Foxy was slowly inching toward the edge so they wouldn't notice, but he noticed anyway. He teleported behind Foxy and shoved him back into the middle of the street and Bonnie was protecting the other with her guitar. Foxy knew that in the state he was in, he wouldn't get past either of them. He just stood there looking left and right. He got frustrated.

"Why do you guys even care!? I'm a monster!" Foxy shouted.

Chica stormed up to him and she grabbed him by the collar. She gave him the scariest death glare that he had ever seen. He froze in her grip. He had starting crying slightly when he was shouting at Freddy and Bonnie. He was broken. He didn't know how to deal with any of that.

"Stop. Don't say a more negative thing about yourself." she said in a VERY angry tone. "Foxy, you're the only a that thinks that. No a here wants to see you leave forever. So just stop it."

"But-"

"No buts! You are coming home with us whether you like it or not." she said.

"I...don't want to. I don't want the kids around me. I don't want you guys around me. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" he said while crying some more. Chica pulled him into a tight hug.

"Please! Just come back. We can help you with your anger problems. Please...just come back to us...to me." Chica said as she started to tear up too.

Foxy went completely limp at that. chica released him and he managed to stay on his feet. She looked at him as she was waiting for an answer. The others were looking at him for an answer as well. Slowly, he nodded. They all smiled and Foxy looked at Chica. Then he felt dizzy. After a few seconds. Foxy went unconscious. Chica caught him, but she was really worried.

"What happened?! Freddy! Did you hit him too hard!?" Chica yelled.

"No! It was probably from hunger or something." Freddy said while scratching his head.

Chica sighed and put Foxy on her back. so he had been starving himself along with trying to jump off a bridge. She was not done with this conversation. She needed to find out the real reason he did this. He gave his true answer, but she wanted the full understanding. She sighed again as the made their way toward the pizzeria.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review in the comments! I really want to hear more ideas and feedback from you guys. Also I noticed that my chapters usually have a lot of typos I don't notice so can someone start beta-reading my chapters? Send me if a PM if you are willing to put up with it. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	7. Reason

Chapter 7- Reason

Foxy suddenly shot awake. He didn't know where he was because it was so dark. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in his cove and Freddy was sitting next to him. As soon as he woke up, Freddy got up and left the cove without saying a single word. Foxy didn't blame him in the slightest. No one should be around a monster like him. He just laid back. His stomach growled and the pain made him realize that he hadn't eaten. He still felt like he didn't deserve it though. He just laid there in his silence and darkness u to, someone came in. His eyes weren't exactly adjusted to the darkness since he just woke up. Whoever it was walked toward the light in his cove and turned on. It was Chica holding a pizza box. Foxy stared at her for a second before she walked over to him.

"Eat." She said. "I know you've been starving yourself." Foxy looked at the pizza and then looked away.

"A monster like me doesn't deserve to eat." He said grimly. "I shouldn't even b-" **Slap**

Foxy recoiled and realized she had slapped him. He didn't respond verbally, but he looked up at her while rubbing his cheek.

"What did I say about saying negative things about yourself?" She said. He just gave her a sad look.

"Chica, I almost killed two innocent kids, almost killed Freddy, and gravely injured Spike and Crystal. If that doesn't mean I'm a monster, I don't know what does." Foxy said sadly.

Chica just went up to him and hugged him. He didn't pull back and he accepted the hug while starting to tear up as he was thinking of what he did. Chica seemed worried that he was going to freak out again.

"Why do you do this to yourself? You know none of us hate you." Chica said. "How do you think I would feel about you dying?" she asked while pulling back. Foxy seemed to look down and he seemed to be nervous.

"Well...I thought you would be much happier with someone else than me…" **Slap.**

Chica slapped him and he rubbed his cheek and looked at her with a look of confusion. She looked really annoyed.

"Why do you think I could be as nearly as happy with anyone else than with you?" she nearly screamed.

"You're happy with me? Even after all I did to make you worry about me and what I did to people?"

"Yes! I don't understand why you would think otherwise." she said.

Foxy stood there shocked until he went up and hugged her. She smiled warmly, knowing she finally got through to him. He pulled away and groaned when he felt his stomach rumble. Chica looked over to the pizza she made. It was still hot. She picked it up and brought it over to him.

"Now would you please eat?" she asked pleadingly. He formed a small smile as he agreed to take it.

* * *

The day was over by the time they returned to the pizzeria. Spike, Crystal, and Mike were sitting there talking and they helped the others with Foxy. They set him down in his cove and decided to talk to him once they get some food in him. Freddy had been the a watching him until he woke up. When he did, he left to go tell Chica. She went to go make him a pizza and she went in to talk to him by herself. Freddy and Bonnie were in the dining area sitting at a of the tables and they were starting to get curious. Spike and Crystal were in the other section of the pizzeria talking while the others waited for Chica to try and talk to Foxy. She had been in there for a while and they were really starting to get antsy. They decided to go and check on how they were doing. They walked over to the curtains and opened them a tiny bit. They saw Foxy smiling a bit as he was eating a slice of pizza and Chica was cuddling against him. They smiled and went it sit back down. They finally got through to him.

* * *

Chica and Foxy were still talking after he ate. It seemed Foxy wasn't as bad as he was before. She was giving a lot of sweet things to think about and it really helped him out. He felt WAY less suicidal now. He was getting through this with Chica's help. After they were in there for a while, Chica decided it was time to go back out to the others. Foxy tried to protest by saying he needed more time, but she insisted. She pulled him out of the curtains and to where Freddy and Bonnie were sitting. They stopped their conversation and looked over to them. Chica let go of Foxy's hand and looked at him expectantly. He looked away while running his hand up and down his arm in nervousness. He sighed and turned to face them before speaking.

"Sorry I made you guys worry. I guess I just finally broke apart after all the accidents." he said while looking down. Chica smiled and held his hand. He eased up a bit when she did that.

"Dude! You have nothing to be sorry about! You are a very special person to us and don't ever forget that!" Freddy said while smiling. Bonnie smiled and nodded in agreement to what he said.

Foxy smiled and Chica got two chairs for them and they let Foxy get situated again with Freddy and Bonnie and after a while, Chica told him to go apologize to Spike and Crystal. Foxy heard their names and remembered what he did to them. He immediately shook his head and backed away.

"No! They probably hate beyond belief!" he said.

"No they don't! They were actually feeling bad about what they did to provoke you." Bonnie said.

He hesitantly nodded and they made their way to the teen section of the pizzeria. Foxy was feeling extremely nervous. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica weren't even slightly unsure. They knew they would forgive him for sure. They made their way to Spike's stage.

* * *

**That was another chapter! I feel like my writing has gotten worse lately. I'm really not sure. Let me see what you think about the matters in the reviews! That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	8. Right Back to Where We Began

Chapter 8- Right Back Where We Began

Foxy was being dragged to the teen section of the pizzeria. He was being told to apologize to Spike and Crystal. He figured they would hate him forever, but the others said otherwise. even if they didn't hate him, he still felt nervous. Before he knew it, he was on the Spike's stage and everyone was looking at him expectantly. He rubbed his arm again and then faced them.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I really didn't mean it. I just lose control sometimes." Foxy said with nervousness in his voice. Spike and Crystal just smiled.

"Don't worry about it! It was my fault anyway." Spike said sounding happy. Crystal nodded s he said this.

Foxy looked like a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. They all got to be friends again and they were happy for the time being. They didn't have any problems for a while.

* * *

**1 Week Later….**

Foxy had been getting better. He had started to hang out with the group again and they were glad. It wasn't all alright though. Foxy was still feeling like he was going to hurt the others if he was around them so he usually left for his cove early before they had to get into position. This slightly bothered the others, but it mainly bothered Bonnie out of all people. Since she was the smartest out of the group, she didn't understand why Foxy wouldn't' just forget about the whole thing. She didn't like the feeling of not being able to solve a problem about ANYTHING. It bugged her to her boiling point. Today, when Foxy was headed for his cove, Bonnie got up.

"Bonnie dear?" Freddy asked.

"Just let me do something really quick." she replied as she walked over Foxy who had stopped when he heard Bonnie got up. She got right in front of him and started her angry speech.

"Foxy! I don't understand why you won't just stay here with us! Please explain yourself!" Bonnie shouted. Chica wanted to intervene, but since she was Bonnie's best friend and she knew her, she decided to let her get it out. Freddy decided to do the same thing since he knew her as well.

"I...just don't want hurt anyone anymore. I feel if I stay around any of you that it's bound to happen." Foyx replied sadly. This made Bonnie even more angry.

"JUST FORGET ABOUT IT! YOU NEED TO STOP WORRYING SO MUCH!" Bonnie screeched in his face. Foxy didn't like the feeling.

"Stop yelling at me." he said in fear as he thought he might get angry at her.

"You still need to just forget! We hold nothing against you!" she shouted once more.

"Stop it." Foxy said as he felt the anger rise in him.

"Why should I? You are the a who is making everyone uncomfortable with your actions!" Bonnie screeched a last time. Foxy snapped.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Foxy screeched as his eyes flickered to black eyes with white dots in the center.

It all happened so fast. Foxy did something so fast that he got dizzy. He wobbled for a bit as he went back to normal. The others were looking in shock at something a few feet away from him. He looked in the direction and he had a look of horror and sadness. Bonnie was on the floor with a big slash across her chest. It was really deep and she was gasping for air as she was losing some oil. After a few seconds of shock, Foxy tried to go over to her.

"Bonnie, I'm SO sorry!" he said as he tried to go help her. She backed away with a look of pure fear in her eyes. This is exactly what he thought would happen.

"**You…"**

Foxy turned to see Freddy with completely black eyes. Chica saw it too and she backed away. Spike and Crystal were in the teen section of the pizzeria like they always were and didn't hear any of what just happened. Freddy stormed up to Foxy and picked him up by the neck. He squeezed until Foxy was about to die from air deprivation and then slammed him on the ground. Foxy gasped and tried to get more air into his system until Freddy grabbed him by the leg. Chica tried to stop the scene from happening, but Freddy always pushed her out of the way. He slammed Foxy down onto a tale so hard that it shattered into a million pieces. He then threw the fox across the building and he landed against the wall with a hard thud. It was so loud. that Spike and Crystal heard it. They ran out to see what was wrong and they were horrified at the scene in front of him. Foxy was nearly unconscious and Freddy was still mercilessly beating him. They saw Chica trying to intervene and they ran over to hold her back. There were tears running down her eyes and they felt truly bad, but they couldn't let her get caught in the crossfire. The beating went on for few minutes before Freddy finally let Foxy go and went to go to get Mike so he could fix her in his office. Chica and the others were looking at the hallway as he entered the office and hearing Mike's gasp. Probably when he saw Bonnie. They turned back to Foxy, but he was nowhere to be seen. They saw his curtains swaying a bit so that means he must have went in there. They stood there for a moment deciding on what to do about this whole situation. Chica was mad and sad at the same time. Sad for Foxy and really angry with Freddy. She could understand where he was coming from, but he crossed the line. Chica was going to go in and talk to Foxy about the whole thing. She didn't know what to say, but she would figure out just like she had when she brought him food. She breathed deeply and then entered the dark cove.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **_**Link Start!**_


	9. Repair

Chapter 9- Repair

Chica stepped inside of the cove. She looked around and she saw nothing at first. She even turned in the light and she didn't see her fox anywhere. She walked and looked behind top he model ship he used for his performances. He was in the the darkest corner of the room in a heap and crying oily tears. Oil was leaking from his wounds and mouth. He was in the worst condition she ever saw him in yet. She gasped and ran over to him.

"Foxy! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"No...I deserved what I got. I knew I would end up being a bad person since I am the monster I am." He said. He coughed up a lot of oil and he moaned in pain.

"Hang on! I'm going to go get some tools to fix you." Chica said. Foxy weakly grabbed her arm.

"Just leave me here...I don't think I'm worth it anymore." He said weakly.

"You will _always_ be worth it to me." Chica said.

Foxy continued to try to talk her out of it, but she wasn't listening. He didn't think she would listen, but he could give it a try. It seemed like a futile attempt, but he kept trying. They talked for a while about it. He was surprised that she actually put up with it for this long. He was going to do his best to keep his friends and his true love safe. Even if that meant solitude from here on out.

* * *

Freddy walked into Mike's office as his eyes flickered back to their normal blue color. He felt dizzy and confused since he didn't remember anything after he got really angry at Foxy. Mike took out his headphones and he gasped when he saw Bonnie in Freddy's arm. Freddy saw her condition and started getting teary-eyed. He looked up at Mike with sad eyes and Mike immediately knew what his job was.

"Hand me one of my tool boxes." Mike said in a rushed tone while he took Bonnie from Freddy's hands. Freddy nodded and quickly pulled open a drawer and grabbed the silver tool box and left the gold a there. He handed Mike the tools and then they got to work. They worked for about an hour. They were glad that the pizzeria was closed tomorrow since it was Sunday the next day. They waited for a while and Freddy was starting to panic. He was on the verge of crying until Bonnie's eyes shot open and she quickly got up. She groaned in pain and held a hand over her torso where her repaired slash was. Freddy quickly pulled her in for a light hug since he didn't want to hurt her.

"I thought I lost you…" he said.

"Well you didn't." she said happily.

"Okay guys what happened?" Mike asked.

They told him how Foxy got angry at Bonnie for screaming at him for answers. he slashed her across the chest. Bonnie's side of the story ended when she passed out and Freddy's story ended shortly after that. Bonnie looked down and sighed to herself.

"Now I feel bad for pushing him that far. I shouldn't have done that." Bonnie said sadly.

"What? He hurt you!" Freddy said.

"But it was my own fault! he told me to stop, but I didn't listen so he got angry. Don't you see what I'm talking about?" Bonnie asked. Freddy thought more about the situation.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Freddy said.

"I need to apologize."

"Wait so you guys don't remembered what happened after Bonnie passed out?" Mike asked. They both shook their heads.

"We could check the security feed." Mike said.

They both nodded and looked thankful for the suggestion. Mike grabbed the tablet and he rewinded the footage. He saw when Bonnie passed out when Foxy tried to help her. Freddy said a VERY dark 'you' and then stormed toward him. They watched in horror as Freddy beat Foxy into a oily pulp. It went on for about ten minutes until Freddy dropped Foxy and picked Bonnie. Then he walked here when they first fixed her. Mike turned off the tablet and sat back with a shocked expression like the others had on their faces. Freddy broke the silence.

"Oh my God. I did that to my best friend. He must hate me now. So does Chica." he said while putting his head in his hands. Bonnie gave him a hud to try and calm him down. "He looked so broken."

They just sat there in silence for a while. They didn't know what else to do. They were in complete and utter shock. This was terrible.

* * *

Foxy tried to coax Chica out of repairing him, but she wasn't having it. After a while, she just gave him a kiss to shut him up for the time being and walked out of the cove. She started to head for Mike's office. She didn't want to face the others right now, but Mike had the best set of tools in the building. She needed to fix Foxy and she needed to do it fast. His life was starting to fade out, but she wouldn't let it. She stepped in and the others pulled their heads up to look at her. She merely just took the gold tool box and started to walk out. Freddy tried to say something before she left.

"Wait! Chica I-"

"_Shut up." Chica said in a very serious tone._

Chica walked back out on that note. Freddy looked extremely sad and sat back down in his seat in defeat. Bonnie gave him a hug to try and comfort him. Chica walked back inside the cove with the tools. Foxy tried a last time to get her to reconsider. She denied it once again and she took out the tools. She gave him a warning before she started.

"Foxy, I can't power you down for the repairing. If I do, I have no guarantee that you will wake up again. This is going to hurt a lot." she said sadly.

Foxy just looked at the floor and slowly nodded his head since there was no chance anyway. She moved him to the middle of the cove so she could have more light. She took out a blowtorch and some extra pieces of metal to weld into the cracks of his skeleton. She powered it on after she placed the pieces of metal where the were supposed to be. She made contact with Foxy's endo and as soon as it did, he screamed extremely loud. Chica tried to give him comfort as best as she could.

"Shh. Shh. I know it hurts. I know." she said as she had some tears coming down her face.

Foxy was crying oily tears and ten minutes into the procedure, he passed out from pain. Chica was glad that he couldn't feel anything anymore since he was repaired enough to wake up from this. Once she was finished, she woke him up and he looked like he was in so much pain. She gave him a hug and his whimpering died down.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." she said.

She gave him a kiss and he calmed down completely. He still looked to be in pain and he was shivering a little. She snuggled up to him and he was looking like he was falling asleep from screaming for a long time. She smiled and gave him a kiss once again and she decided to stay with him. He was sleeping peacefully and she was glad. She sat there thinking about what would happen by the time they had to confront Freddy and Bonnie. She drifted off cuddled in Foxy chest thinking about what would happen the next day.

* * *

**DOUBLE UPLOAD!? Yeah I just felt like typing up this story so here is another chapter in the same day. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	10. Another Plan

Chapter 10- Another Plan

**A/N: The animatronics are not bulky like they are in the real games. They are thin and they still have power, but they are not huge.**

Chica woke up. She looked around in a daze before she remembered what happened. She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked over to Foxy. He was moving around in a rapid way. He looked to be in pain and she quickly shushed him and gave him comfort. He quieted down and then he woke up. He looked over at Chica and she smiled. She noticed that Foxy looked sad and scared. She tried to figure out what it was.

"Foxy what's wrong?" she asked while trying to reach out to him. He quickly scooted away.

"Chica, I just realized something. You are the only a who I haven't hurt. I don't EVER want to hurt you. Please...leave me be." he said sadly. Chica got slightly angry at this and crawled over to him.

"I don't care if you hurt me in any kind of way. I will ALWAYS love you." she said.

Chica gave him a long kiss after that. He didn't pull away and accepted love for once. They parted for air and Chica stood up and stretched from sleeping on the floor. She thought about how hungry she was. She turned to face Foxy who was still curled into a ball.

"Hey. Are you hungry?" Chica asked. Foxy was about to say something before she cut him off. "And don't say anything about being a monster and you don't deserve to eat." When she said that, he looked down again. She formed a small smile and shook her head.

"That's what I thought. I'll be back." she said.

Chica then left the cove and left Foxy to his thoughts. She didn't know it, but he was thinking of ways to leave again. Not the physical pizzeria, but the world itself. He couldn't bear to see Chica get hurt like he hurt any of the others. He thought about some ways he could take himself out. He wasn't going to let himself hurt Chica in any way possible. Then he had an idea. Mike was a guard for the pizzeria so even if any burglars came in, he would need a weapon right? He probably had a gun or something in his desk. He could use that. He would have to wait for the perfect moment though.

He sat there thinking about it for a while until Chica came back. He quickly got it off his mind. He didn't want her to get suspicious. They ate and had a conversation. Foxy still seemed depressed about what he did the previous day and he thought he was a monster again. And again, Chica wasn't accepting that. What he did really hurt Bonnie, but she provoked him. So in a way, it was her own fault. They talked about random things for a while. She sounded so nice and she was still with him here today. This made Foxy want to end himself even more. She said she wouldn't be happy, but at least she would be safe. If he even did half of what he did to the others to Chica he would completely lose it. He managed to keep his plans hidden and they noticed how it was almost time for her to get back on stage. Foxy wouldn't be performing because of his injuries so he just stayed in place. She gave him a kiss and went to get back to the stage. She really wanted to stay with Foxy and not face Freddy and Bonnie, but she was part of the show stage. She was one of the most important animatronics in the building. She couldn't skip a day if she was well enough to do it.

She walked out and Crystal was still spending as much time as she could with Spike. Freddy and Bonnie were on the stage. She was fixed up enough to perform. They covered up the cut so kids couldn't see it while she was on the stage. She walked out and picked up her cupcake and faced forward without exchanging any words. Freddy looked really sad when she did that and Bonnie just looked down. They were standing there for a few seconds before Freddy broke the silence.

"Chica, I'm really sorry for what I did." Freddy said.

"Suuuure. Even though this is the second time you did it." She said while remaining forward.

"But I really am!" He said.

"That's wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"Chica. I know what we did was wrong, but we REALLY didn't mean it. We promise to never do it again. We are extremely remorseful about what happened to Foxy and we would do anything to take it back. We promise to never do anything like that again. You can use my cut as a symbol of it." Bonnie said with tears streaming down her eyes. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Chica looked surprised.

"Oh ummm..." Chica looked at Bonnie and Freddy. They truly did look sorry. Maybe she shouldn't keep her grudge like she did last time. She decided to forgive them. "I guess you guys are forgiven."

Freddy and Bonnie smiled in pleasure. The weren't going to lose one of their best friends. Now they had to work on apologizing to Foxy. Then they heard the 6am bell ring. They quickly got in their positions and got ready for the day.

_**Time Skip and it is the end of the day~**_

The animatronics had started to get off of the stages by themselves. Chica thought that they could have a nice meal so she said she was going to make an extra large pizza for all of them. Freddy and Bonnie decided to help and Spike and Crystal were waiting in the teen section. Foxy decided it was his chance. Mike wasn't here yet and no one was around. He went down the west hallway. He couldn't go as fast as he usually could because he was in major pain from his injuries still. It felt like being burned alive. He wobbled into the office and looked in the drawers. He didn't find anything, but tools for a while. He then opened one drawer and in the very back was a gun. He was right! He picked it up and made his way back to his cove. He got ready to end it all.

_"Now or never right..." He thought as he applied the bullets._

_With the others~_

Chica was done with the pizza with Freddy and Bonnie's help and she called everyone to the table. She was going to bring Foxy his portion because he was probably still in pain. She got a plate and loaded it with pizza. She walked into the cove and didn't see anything at first. Foxy didn't notice her come in. She walked over and turned on the light. She saw Foxy aiming a gun at his head and he was about to pull the trigger. She quickly set the pizza on the table by reflex and jumped on the fox.

"NO!" She cried as she tackled the fox and a loud bang was heard.

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews! **_**Link Start!**_


	11. Locked Up

Chapter 11- Locked Up

Chica and Foxy hit the ground with a thud. Chica was dazed and when she looked up, she saw Foxy in pain. It wasn't from the bullet, but he fell on one of his injuries. He tried to reach for the gun, but the others ran in at the sound of a bang. Bonnie ran over and kicked the gun away from Foxy's grasp. Freddy and Spike then picked up Foxy, who was struggling trying not to be picked up, and brought him to the back of the cove. Chica was angry and happy at the same time. She was angry that Foxy tried to do that and she was happy that she saw it and stopped it just in time. Freddy asked Bonnie to get a big chain from the backstage area and then to leave with Chica and Crystal. She nodded and returned with the chain after a few seconds. She then left with the other girls. Chica looked like she was in shock, but at the same time she looked angry. Bonnie and Crystal understood and let her be alone in her thoughts. Around five minutes later, Freddy and Spike came out.

"It's done. It wasn't hard since he could hardly fight back." Freddy said.

The girls nodded and the males sat with their respective ladies. Chica proceeded to get up and go into Pirate's Cove. She walked in and looked around to where they put Foxy. She found him in the back and he had a blank expression on his face. She stormed up to him and he seemed to break from whatever daze he was in. He looked up at her and she slapped him. He couldn't rub his cheek like he would've done so he just looked up at her. She seemed to be really angry.

"Why would you try to pull another stunt like that?" she asked with anger clear in her voice. Foxy thought for a moment before answering.

"After what I did to what of my best friends, I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't imagine hurting you like that so I tried to take myself out." He said. She slapped him again and he still had a sad look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you I would always love you no matter what happens?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you should really take that to heart. I will always be by your side. I want you to remember that forever."

"Yeah. Okay" Foxy said with a slightly more happy tone.

"Now I need you to promise." she said in a serious tone.

"Huh?" he said with a confused face.

"I need you to promise to never try to pull any suicide stunts again." Chica said. Foxy wasn't expecting this so he hesitated for a quick second.

"Promise on your love for me that you will never do that again!" She said.

"I promise!" He immediately answered. She gave him a kiss and smiled.

"Good." She said.

"Can I be released now?" He asked.

"For the time being no. You need some time to regain trust of the others that you won't do that again." Chica said. He slightly frowned.

"But this is so uncomfortable." He whined.

"I know, but in the meantime, you need to eat. You look like you are really hungry."

"How am I supposed to eat if I'm chained up up?"

"Easy!" She said while going to get the plate of pizza. "Open wide!"

Foxy had a look of embarrassment on his face before doing as he was told to. He ate a few slices like that and then he was full. Chica said she would be back after she cleans up outside. She left the cove and she gathered the finished plates. She told everyone else how Foxy swore to her that he would never do something like that again. Everyone smiled and then she proceeded to walk to the kitchen. Freddy took this as his time to apologize to Foxy. He excused himself from the table and made his way into Pirate's Cove without anyone noticing. They were too into the conversation. He went to the place where they put Foxy. He was looking down with his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. He was just waiting. Freddy made a motion toward him and Foxy's ears perked up and looked up at him. After what he did, he backed up instantly.

"What do you want?" Foxy asked nervously.

"Foxy it's not what you-" Freddy started.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Bonnie. I'll never do it again!" Foxy said slightly scared.

"Foxy calm down! You're-"

"What are you doing here?"

Foxy and Freddy turned around to see a angry Chica. Freddy looked nervous even though he wasn't about to do anything bad to Foxy, he just wanted to apologize.

"He isn't ready to see you right now! When did you even come in here?!" Chica said.

"After you left." He replied.

"Why?"

"To apologize."

"That's nice, but can we have time to get over the shock that just happened here?" Chica said while pushing him out.

Freddy left the cove curtains with a sad look on his face. He sat back down next to Bonnie, who was wondering where he had been all this time.

"Where did you go?" Bonnie asked.

"I was trying to say sorry to Foxy." he replied.

"What happened?"

"He got nervous after what I did to him and Chica came in and kicked me out." Freddy said sadly. Bonnie just smiled.

"Don't worry Freddy. I'm sure he'll accept it soon."

Just then, Chica came out and motioned to Freddy to come in. Bonnie gave him a knowing look and told him to go. He walked into the curtains and went to where Foxy was. Foxy didn't look scared this time. He must have had a talk with Chica. Foxy gave him a nod as to sign to continue. Freddy took the signal and proceeded.

"Foxy, I know you're probably not really happy with me right now, but I really want you to know that I am sorry. I just saw Bonnie on the ground and I just flipped out. I really hope you can forgive me." Freddy said.

"I can relate. I would do the same thing if I saw Chica like that. I accept your apology Freddy. I also forgive Bonnie." Foxy said with a smile on his face. Freddy smiled too. Chica walked back in. Foxy looked over to her.

"So can I be released now?" Foxy asked. Chica smiled and nodded.

She let him free and he jumped up and stretched. She gave him a hug and he gladly accepted. They walked out to the others and Foxy gladly got into the group again. He was him old self. He wasn't nervous and he wasn't looking sad as usual. The others thought this was great. They were all truly happy.

_Elsewhere~_

At another place, it was not going so well. They were starting to lose business and they didn't have any hook for the little kids. The one they thought they had was always torn up. She didn't look like she was in the the best moods since she came back after our last adventures. A tall, black figure was talking to a fat, brown one in a room.

"Hey, what are we going to do? We are going to close and get shut down if we don't do something. We need like a new main attraction. Something that they kids will never get tired of." The brown one asked.

"Oh I've got an idea." Said the black one.

"What?"

_"We need a fox..."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave me some reviews! I love seeing new ones pop up and they always make me happy when they are positive! So please do so! That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	12. Capture

Chapter 12- Capture

"Come on. We need to go visit our old friends. I know we promised, but who cares?" The black figure said. The brown easily agreed.

They went to go gather the rest of the people there. There was a yellow one, a blue one, and a white one. They all agreed to go and the black one told them the plan. They all thought it was wonderful. They gathered their things and told Jeremy Fitzgerald, their night guard, who they were okay with, to drive them to their pizzeria. They were going to be the best restaurant for kids in their area now. It was all in a matter of time.

_With the others~_

They were all having a good time. Foxy tried to stay for as long as he could, but eventually he was in pain from his injuries. When he had chained up, some of his wounds reopened. Chica noticed this as he was straining to talk and saw a bit of oil leaking from him. She gasped and brought him back into the curtains. She laid him down and to

Do him to get some rest. She bandaged him up and then she left him to get some sleep. The others were worried p, but Chica told them he was fine. After a while, Spike and Crystal went back into the teenage section of the pizzeria. They sat at their usual spot on the stage and started to talk.

"You know, even though I was just turned on a few days ago, I think I've had the best moments of my life already." Spike said. Crystal looked over to him.

"Oh yeah? What?" She asked curiously.

"Being with you of course." He said while smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"Same here." Crystal said.

She gave him a kiss and then they started to talk about other things. They heard about some other animatronics from their friends in the other room. They were talking about what they would look like compared to their friends. The others said they were totally different and you could easily tell the difference. They never went into what happened since they said it was bad memories for them. They were talking for a while until the others called them in. They had a game to play for the while until Mike came in. Mike said he would hang out with them when he got here so they were preparing things to do when he did. They were coming up with things to party with. Foxy was feeling better after a short lay down so he was also helping. Then Chica told him to get some rest before smoke officially got here. He tried to refuse, but he knew he wouldn't win so he just did what she said. He left and the others wet just waiting for Mike. After a while when Mike should've been there, he wasn't. They were starting to get worried. Then they heard muffling at the front door. They all turned to look, but they didn't move. A second later, a man came in holding Mike. Mike was struggling, but he couldn't get free. The others were confused until they saw their counterparts about to enter. The others knew what this was leading to, and they sent Spike and Crystal back to the teen section so they wouldn't be seen. Their counterparts rushed them when they were looking and the current animatronics fell to the ground. They were restrained and they were forced to kneel. The old animatronics snarled and looked up to face the Marionette and Golden. Mangle was in the corner looking like she was excited for something. Freddy decided to speak up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Freddy asked quite angrily. "I thought we had a deal."

"We did. We just don't care anymore." Marionette said.

"Again. Why did you come here?" Bonnie said.

"We are going out of business. The kids don't like a magician as much as we thought they would." Golden answered. Mangle looked down at this.

"But that's okay. We have a plan." Golden continued.

"What is it? Why are we involved?" asked Chica.

"We need a new act. Something like a fox you might say." Marionette said. The animatronics gasped.

"You're here to erase his memory again?" Chica asked.

"Not exactly." Golden said. "He will have to perform with Mangle at his side everyday so that we can get some better business. He will also do our chores and other things around our pizzeria. He will do everything we say and that goes for Mangle as well." Mangle smiled and jumped up and down like a giddy school girl.

"What makes think he will go for that?" Freddy asked. Marionette just shook his head and Golden smiled. He walked over to Toy Freddy and took the job of restraining Freddy. He motioned for Toy Freddy to go the the other side of the curtains of the cove. Golden cleared his throat and he pulled out his best Freddy impression.

"Foxy come on out! Mike is here. He wants to get started!" Golden said. The toys heard them talking and saw them since they have been here for a while.

"Coming! Give me a sec." Foxy said.

"No! Foxy don't do it!" Chica screamed. Toy Chica took this as her time and she put on her best Chica impression.

"Ha! That was a joke! Come on out Foxy!" Toy Chica said.

Foxy walked out of the curtains a few seconds later and was immediately kicked in the back by Toy Freddy. He landed the kick right in a of his injuries. Foxy fell to the ground with a thud and let out a little yelp. Chica looked like she was watching a horror movie. Foxy got back up as Toy Freddy was going back to take control of Freddy. Golden let go and he moved a few feet in front of Foxy with Marionette.

"Foxy you are going to agree to come with us and do our bidding. You also have to do anything we say. You will keep your memory so you remember how to do anything." Golden said with a calm look on his face. Foxy got into a fighting position.

"What makes you think that?" Foxy asked.

"You do it or we do this." Golden said while nodding toward Toy Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie nodded back and then started beating up Bonnie until she was knocked out. Freddy turned dark as he was trying to struggle. Toy Freddy ended up doing the same thing to Freddy. Foxy was trying to stop them, but he was being forced back by Golden and Marionette. Then they got to Chica. Chica looked scared and Foxy saw it.

"STOP!" he shouted. The animatronics looked at him and stopped. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt her." He pleaded.

The toys animatronics smiled at this. Especially Mangle. Toy Chica smiled and then slammed Chica's head against the table. She was knocked out instantly. The last thing Chica saw before that happened was Foxy struggling toward her while being grabbed by Golden and Marionette.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	13. Put to Work

Chapter 13: Put to Work

"Hey! You said you wouldn't do that!" Foxy cried out.

"Well once again. We lied." Golden said.

They dragged Foxy out of the pizzeria and back into their truck. They drove all the way back to the new pizzeria. When they got out and went inside, Foxy could see how messy the place was. There was filth everywhere and it looked like the games haven't been used in years. Foxy looked shocked and Golden noticed. He started laughing which caused Foxy turn around.

"Don't like it? Don't fret! It won't be like that for long." Golden said.

'Why not?" Foxy asked.

"Because you're going to clean it up!"

"What? But I can't! I'm already injured and I'm still not healed!"

"That's too bad!" Marionette said.

"Why should I?" Foxy said.

"You don't want us to go and kill your friends do you?" Golden asked.

Foxy grumbled and they knew he was saying okay. They handed him a bucket of cleaning supplies. They walked off laughing and Foxy was standing in place for a second. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want to do any of this, but he would do for his friends. He would do it for Chica. The helped him through his trauma and basically saved his life. Twice! So he was going to do anything to keep them alive as well. He got to work cleaning very slowly. He was still in pain, but he knew that there was more to come.

Time skip and a few hours later.~

Foxy was leaning against a wall in a room. His injuries had opened back up and he was leaking oil, but he was done. He couldn't move for the moment because of exhaustion. He looked to the clock in the room and saw it was about 3am. They told him would be performing and they were not looking forward to. He was sitting there in his silence. That is, until he heard the door open. He thought it was Golden or Marionette to give him more grueling work. It turned out to be Mangle. He tried to sort of hide himself in some kind of way, but he failed to do so. She saw his condition and pulled out some bandages she had on her. She wrapped him up, but he was still nervous and tense.

"Sorry they made you do that. I would've helped, but they wanted you to suffer." Mangle said.

"Okay..." Foxy said still not sure.

They sat in silence until Mangle was finished. He felt better now that there was no oil leaking from his wounds. He could move, but he couldn't make any sudden movements. He sat up and groaned and leaned against the wall. Mangle smiled as she thought of something.

"Thank you I guess..." Foxy said not wanting to make any of the toys angry. They might threaten to kill his friends.

"I think I want a kiss for a thank you." Mangle said. Foxy's face contorted as he looked at her.

"Why would I do that?" He said very quickly.

"Oh? Don't you want your friends to live?" Mangle asked. Foxy face turned into one of sadness and he looked really troubled. However, Mangle knew he wouldn't leave that chicken of his. He sighed as he looked at the ground. Before he even said it, she knew what he was going to say.

"Alright I gu-" Foxy said before Mangle surprised him with a sudden kiss.

Foxy just sighed and closed his eyes and hoped should get over it soon. After a few seconds, she pulled away smiling. She got up and pulled Foxy up with her. He grunted from the sudden movement. She grabbed his hand while smiling lightly.

"Let's go rehearse our lines. We can go to my cove. You have to hold my hand though!" Mangle said.

Foxy seemed very displeased, but he had to do it. His friends were in danger and they didn't need to worry about him for the time being. He was tired of them having to do that. Mangle was leading him to her cove and she seemed pretty happy about it. When they got there, she sat them down. She smiled as she got out their scripts. She then gave him a serious, yet playful look.

"Remember these! We will be on live TV tomorrow." Mangle said. Foxy seemed surprised.

"Why!?" he shouted.

"Well Jeremy knows some people and he got this to be on TV for us. Isn't he nice? We will get to debut as pirates together!" Mangle said while hugging his arm.

Foxy sighed in sadness as he started to think about Chic and the others. He missed them, but he couldn't let them lose their lives because of him. So he had to put up with it. He went over the lines with Mangle and it was a painful experience. She was acting to close with him and the script was really awkward. She must have written this herself when she heard the plan they had to capture him. He went through it with her awkwardly and soon enough. He sighed and he tried to walk out of the cove to go find a place to sleep. Mangle grabbed his arm and pulled him back down quite roughly. He yelped in pain and before he could react, Mangle snuggled up against him.

"Oh no. You're sleeping with me tonight…." she said.

Foxy groaned as he laid down. He wish he didn't have to do this, but he did. He felt himself drifting off from his hard work. he sighed softly as he closed his eyes and slept. He dreamed about hanging out with the others again in their pizzeria. How happy he was sitting next to Chica. When he was woken up in the morning, he was sad to realize that that was no longer reality.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave reviews below! I love hearing comments from readers! That's it! Link Start!


	14. Performance and Plans

Chapter 14- Performance and Plans

Foxy woke up to the sound of Mangle's voice. He groaned as she quickly pulled him up to his feet. She told him that they were performing soon and he needed to get ready. He actually needed a pirate coat so he could hide the bandages he had on. He didn't like it, but he found for the best. The kids didn't need to grow suspicious. He walked onto the stage that was in the kid cove and he sighed. He went behind the curtain and started to get ready. Mangle was behind him and she was smiling to herself. She had hidden some of the parts of the show from him. She wanted to be closer to him and she knew that chicken and her friends would be watching. She couldn't help, but giggle to herself and Foxy heard it too. He wondered if she had something planned, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was trying to figure out ways he could try to get the toys to stop what they were doing. He couldn't think of anything at the moment so he sighed and waited for their show to start. They had to do it so many times during the day, that Foxy knew he wouldn't get any sleep. They would probably tell him to clean the mess the kids left. Since they were so rowdy after being back after so long, Foxy knew he was doomed.

_With the others~_

Chica groaned as she woke was in the backstage area and she looked at the time. It was 12am. She walked over to the door and she walked out. She saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Mike at the table. The other animatronics saw her and went over to her.

"Chica! Are you alright!?" Bonnie asked with worry clear in her face. Chica nodded and began to talk.

"How long have I been out?" Chica asked.

"A day." Freddy replied. Chica seemed really surprised when he said that.

"That long!? Has there been any info on Foxy and the toys?" Chica asked with worry.

"No. Mike is looking right now." Bonnie said while gesturing to Mike who was scanning the tablet.

Just then, Mike gasped. He motioned for the others to come over and he showed them an online ad and it said something about Mangle being a pirate now and she had a captain to follow. The others looked worried as they kept searching. They found a link leading to a news site. They were confused and they followed it. It led them to a live broadcast and the news people were at a pizzeria. They recognized the place and noticed that there were kids around the room. They were all squirming around excitedly. After a few seconds, the news people moved and the group could see the entire stage. Someone walked onto the stage and introduced the show. He walked off and the curtains opened. The animatronics gasped at what they saw. Foxy walked onto the stage. Since they knew what they were looking for, they noticed some bandages around his body. He still looked like he was in pain, but he did a good job of hiding it. He started performing his introduction he prepared last night.

"Where be me first mate Vixen?" he asked in a fake confused voice.

**A/N: She needed performance name so it's Vixen.**

He was expecting her to just walk out onto the stage, but this was one of the parts that she kept hidden from him last night. She ran out and tackled him to the ground. His expression showed real surprise and the others could tell since they knew him well. Foxy held back a yelp as he fell and felt pain everywhere.

"I right here cap'n!" Mangle said while she rubbed their noses together.

The crowd awed as Foxy was trying to squirm free. The others were angry at this sudden action. Chica was by far the angriest. If looks could kill, Mangle would have been dead right there and then. She helped Foxy up and he grunted. He was getting tired of her doing that. They went on with the show and Mangle stayed uncomfortably close to him the whole time. They sang songs and all of them included contact between Foxy and Mangle. The broadcast ended when the performance ended and the others were angry. No one compared to Chica though. She seemed to be seething. They were ready to start planning. They brought in Spike and Crystal to the room. They started brainstorming.

_With Foxy~_

"What was that?!" Foxy asked.

"I thought I wanted to make it a little more my way. The kids liked it." Mangle said.

"So? That wasn't the plan. You had one job!" Foxy said.

"Well this is the plan from now on. If you don't do it, you know what happens."

Foxy scoffed and sat down on the other end of the room. Mangle smiled and sat next to him. She held his arm before he could react. He was about to shake her off, but she gave him a menacing glare. He sighed and laid down. She then proceeded to do the same. He sighed again at this. He went to sleep only to be woken up by Mangle a few seconds later.

"We have performances all day. We are the main attraction along with the others now." she said.

After that, the day went on. When everyone left, Foxy sat down and tried to get some sleep. He was rudely awakened by Golden. He was told to clean again and the pace was in a even worse condition than it already was when he got there. He grabbed the cleaning supplies and he got to it. When he was done he was in pain and he was in the dining area when he was done. It was 4am and he was completely drained of any kind of energy. He was sleeping peacefully for about an hour until he was rudely awakened once again. This time it was Mangle who woke him up. She wanted to play around with Foxy. He requested to get more sleep, but she stole his eyepatch. That was one of the things he got when he was first activated and it was very important to him. He got a burst of energy and he sped after her. He did this for about an hour and then he finally caught her. She was using the ceilings and he couldn't reach her for a while, but he caught her off guard. He grabbed her arm and removed his eyepatch. She laughed and she brought him to her cove. As soon as he was told to sit down, he felt the exhaustion come over him. He fell asleep and Mangle went to sit next to him. She gave him a kiss that he didn't notice and she snuggled up against him. She was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews in the comments below! **_**Link Start!**_


	15. Making Moves

Chapter 15- Making Moves

The others were going over the plans a more time. Since they hadn't been seen, Spike and Crystal would be heading into the pizzeria and getting Foxy when no one was around. They would then return here and if the toys came to get him back, they would simply fight whether Foxy wanted them to or not. They all agreed and Spike and Crystal proceeded to get ready. They got their cloaks and started packing things they needed for the walk. They needed to sneak in so they couldn't ask Mike to drive them because that would be too obvious. They were nearly ready and they were talking before it was time for the place to close so it would be dark enough for them to sneak around.

_With Mangle~_

Mangle woke up and it was still 12am. She had been so excited with Foxy being here that she didn't need much sleep. She looked over to Foxy and he was still out cold. She smiled and decided to let him sleep for the next day. She put on a hooded jogging suit she had in her cove so she could go out running. She left the pizzeria and put on the hood. She went around the town without paying much attention to where she going. She came back to reality and she noticed she was at the old pizzeria. She scoffed and she was about to walk away when she heard them talking about something through the thin glass. She got curious and she decided to listen in. She crouched underneath the window and listened closely.

"So that's how we will get Foxy back. Spike? Crystal? You got me?" Freddy said. Two animatronics she had never seen before nodded. She thought about it hard thinking she had to see them SOMEWHERE. She then remembered seeing them standing there with the current animatronics and before they came in to get Foxy, they ran to another section of the place. She growled lowly as she continued to listen.

"This will be good. That darned fox thinks she can have my Foxy, she has been thinking VERY wrong." Chica said angrily.

Mangle growled at that and she sped back to the pizzeria. She burst through the doors and Foxy was sitting at a of the tables. He was thinking of ways he could try to leave without getting jumped by all the toys. He may have been tough, but he couldn't take all of them on when they were angry. He was surprised when he saw Mangle burst through the doors. He erased the thoughts and stared at her. He didn't want to deal with her right now so he tried to get away. He grunted as he got up and Mangle was so deep in thought that she didn't notice. He tried backing away really slowly toward another room. He found a that said Parts/Service and he liked spending his alone time there. He was almost there, but Mangle saw him and she ran up and grabbed him by his throat. She didn't do it hard enough to cause fatal pain, but she did make it hurt on accident. She was so frustrated that she wasn't paying attention to her force. She gave him a look that came off as a bit crazy.

"Your friends are coming to get you. That Spike and Crystal. Oh but I know that they are and I won't let them have you." She said as she let him go.

Foxy fell to the ground gasping for air as Mangle stormed off somewhere. She found two cloaks that were suitable for them. She got them ready and she forced him to put a on. He was confused for a second she forced him out the door. She was taking him somewhere, but he couldn't imagine where.

_With Spike and Crystal~_

Spike and Crystal were walking down the street. Spike was determined to find Foxy and so was Crystal, but she was nervous. She knew she wanted to help her friend, but she had never been in the outside world. Spike noticed her worry and he got concerned.

"Crystal dear, are you okay?" Spike asked with worry clear in his voice. She broke out of her trance and looked at him.

"I haven't been out here before and I'm worried we would get hurt in some way." Crystal asked sounding like she was going to break down. Spike was quick to give her a hug.

"You know I will never let anything happen to you as long as you're with me." Spike said.

She smiled and thanked him by giving him a kiss. He blushed and looked away. She smiled at his behavior and they kept walking. They were nearing the pizzeria by every step they took. They arrived and they were about to sneak in, but before they got close, Foxy and Mangle came bursting out. Foxy seemed clearly confused, but he was basically being dragged. They followed and they were unaware as to where they were going. They came up on the bridge and then they stopped. Foxy, Spike, and Crystal knew what was going to happen. Spike and Crystal made themselves known. Mangle looked over to them. She looked really angry and she let go of Foxy. He gave her angry look.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. She shot him a glare with tears rolling down her eyes.

"If I can't just have you, then no a can." she said.

"You know what/ Screw this! I'll go and protect my friends. I was outnumbered when you guys first arrived, but now it is only you and I have two friends over there." Foxy said.

He started to walk off, but Mnagle literally grabbed him by the face. She pulled him back and muttered something about being sorry. She pulled him so hard that he flew over the edge. He fell into the water. Spike and Crystal tried to run to catch him, but they were too late. Mangle was crying and started to run away. She was too fast for them to catch. They looked down sadly and saw no trace of Foxy. They sighed and Crystal started to cry. Spike comforted her and he was starting to tear up as well. They calmed down after a while. They sighed and decided it was time to go back to the pizzeria to tell the others what happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	16. News Delivered

Chapter 16: News Delivered

Chica and the others waited anxiously. The others were calmer than Chica was since she was pacing around the whole place. After about an hour after Spike and Crystal left, they came through the doors. The others jumped up and literally swarmed them. Chica seemed to be looking behind them and around them.

"Where's Foxy?" Chica asked.

"Guys, I don't know how to say this, but Mangle pushed Foxy off a bridge. He most likely fell into the water." Spike said with his head hanging low.

The others froze for a few seconds and they started to cry. They didn't even have a chance to save him. It wasn't like he had a body that could be repaired. The others were still in shock when they noticed something. Chica had a complete blank expression and she walked over to Pirate's Cove. The others looked on her direction for a while until they decided to sit down. Freddy was trying to comfort Bonnie as best he could and Spike was doing the same with Crystal. They were still tearing up too, but it wasn't as bad. Mike arrived and they told him the news. He cried and nodded silently. He said he was going to go tell Mr. Fazbear about it and he walked off. The others sat in silence until it was time to get on the stage. Just as they were about to, Mr. Fazbear came in early. He looked like he was in rush and the animatronics paused to look at him.

"What's wrong Mr. Faz?" Freddy asked.

"Guys I have good news and bad news at the same time." He said.

"How so?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I heard about what happened to Foxy and even though he will never be forgotten, we are going to order a new fox for the pizzeria." Mr. Fazbear said. All of the animatronics gasped.

"We can't do that! We won't accept him!" Freddy said.

"You don't have to, but there has to be a pirate in this building so this place can stay open."

The animatronics looked defeat and sighed. They stood there for a few quiet moments. Then they heard some ruffling coming from the curtains. They all tuned to see Chica coming from there with tears on her eyes, but she wiped them off so the kids wouldn't see. She saw the others over with the owner and she got confused. They motioned for her to come over and they told her what they were just told. Chica froze and she felt all the anger she ever could. She started trembling and she started to look seriously angry. She started to scream. She gripped her head in her hands and curled up into a ball. Bonnie comforted her and helped her to the stage. She couldn't imagine what she must be going through. She couldn't but imagine if she lost Freddy like that. She would be just like this. Chris calmed down after a few seconds. She thanked Bonnie and got into her position. The other did the same and the day went normal after that. With the exception of Chica always looking forward to Foxy's performances. She looked sad as she spaced out as she was walking through the pizzeria. She looked up and couldn't help, but wonder if Foxy was still out there.

_Foxy POV~_

Foxy woke up next to a riverbank and he looked around. He drifted on shore from a river. He couldn't help, but wonder why he wasn't dead. He looked underneath his cloak and noticed that the bandages were water-proof and kept most of the water out. This kept him alive, but he wasn't able to run fast. He just knew he was going to get to the pizzeria and see his friends. He was going to see Chica. He did promise he wouldn't let himself get killed so easily. He smiled to himself as he took off in a jog to get back to his pizzeria. He had to take a break because of his injuries. He made sure it was no where public so he wouldn't get surrounded by teenager like he did like last time. He fell into a gentle sleep as he was thinking of his friends.

_With the others~_

The day had ended and they were all tired. They had more kids since Foxy wasn't there to keep some of them. They all sat down at a table. Everyone except for Chica that is. She was standing next to the cove and she seemed to be in deep thought. They all stopped their activities when Mike and Mr. Fazbear came in with another box. The animatronics scoffed as they walked over to it. They opened it and it was a orange fox with a fake sword and everything. His name was Stripes the fox He was powered on and his A.I. chip kicked in. He waited for the animatronics to introduce themselves. They did so reluctantly and when it was Chica's turn, he was stunned. He felt the gears around his core heat up. She introduced herself and he shyly did the same. Once they got that out of the way, they group went back to what they were doing. Chica went back to the wall next to the cove and the others went back to their table. They were keeping an eye on the new guy, but Chica couldn't care less. Stripes saw this as his chance and went over to talk to her while she was in a trance.

"Hey I want to know this place a little better. Mind showing me around?" he asked. Chica looked up at him with disgust.

She retreated into Pirate;s Cove and he sighed in defeat. He tried to go sit with the others, but they showed him no kind of welcome. He felt lonely and went to the other side of the pizzeria. He curled up into a ball and thought about some things. When he noticed the time, he knew where to go. He was headed toward the cove when Chica was coming out. He was about to walk past her, but she grabbed him the the collar of his coat.

"_If you touch ONE thing in there, __**I will kill you!" **__she yelled right in his face,_

He nodded quickly in response and she released him and got into her position. he felt scared and made sure not to touch anything. He got into position on the ship and he sighed. He just got turned on and everyone hates him. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to gain their respect as friends and he would make sure of that. At that moment, the chime for 6am had rung. A very new day had begun.

* * *

**DOUBLE UPLOAD AGAIN?! Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	17. First Day

Chapter 17: First Day

The kids had their usual fun near the show stage. They weren't expecting what happened next though. When they went to go see Foxy's show, they got Stripes. He looked happy to be performing for the first time, but the kids thought otherwise. They got up and started crying saying that he wasn't Foxy and they wanted him back. The other animatronics just smiled. They knew this would happen and they didn't tell him. Chica was the only a not laughing though. All she could think about was Foxy. She knew he had to be out there somewhere. She just didn't know where. After the performance, the same kids that went up to Foxy came up to Stripes.

"Hey you fox! You're not Foxy! He was cool again and he was our favorite attraction! Where is he?" The leader asked. Stripes looked confused at this.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stripes said.

"Oh playing dumb huh? Ok then. Get him!" The leader said.

The kids tackled him and did the same thing they did to Foxy to him. He was broken and he was about to pass out. He saw the others walk in and they noticed him in this condition, He reached out to them for help. They groaned and walked over to him. He was picked up by Freddy and then that was when he blacked out.

_With Foxy~_

Foxy was walking down the street and he was getting close to the pizzeria. He should get there by nightfall and then he would see his friends again. He hoped they were okay and that the toys didn't do anything. He was walking past an alley when he was grabbed by the arm and thrown into the alley. He groaned and when the dizziness wore off, he saw a group of teens with angry looks on their faces. Foxy got nervous.

"What do you guys want?" He asked.

"You killed our friend. We want you to pay the price!" The a in the front said.

He pulled out a pistol with a silencer and shot Foxy with it. Foxy fell to the ground in an instant. He was SERIOUSLY injured at this point, but he was determined to see Chica and his friends again if he didn't make it in the long run. He didn't move so the teens thought he was dead. They had smug looks on their faces as they walked out of the alley. Once they were gone, Foxy managed to get to his feet and slowly make his way toward the pizzeria. He was going to make it no matter what.

_With the others/Time skip and the restaurant closes~_

Stripes woke up and he looked around. He had been repaired and he was able to move pretty freely. He got up and looked around. He didn't know where he was since he didn't get a tour so he just went through a door in the front of the room. He went through and he was in the dining area. He didn't see the others. He heard noises coming from the room down the east hallway and he went there. He noticed it said "Kitchen" and he went through it. He found the others making a pizza and having a decent conversation. Even Chica was saying things. They all noticed him and they sighed and went back to the conversation. He just stood in the doorway silently as they went on. After about five minutes passed, a loud noise was heard near the entrance. The others told him Stripes to go check it out, He was nervous at first, but he decided he could try to gain their respect. He left and as he neared the entrance, he noticed something unusual. He ducked behind a wall and peeked out. It was a cloaked figure and he was looking around very slowly. He checked the show stage and saw that there was nothing there. He stood in the room for a few seconds before Stripes had an idea. This must have been an intruder and he was trying to cause trouble. If he could take them out, the others might be grateful to him and become his friend. He put on the sharp hook he came with and charged at the figure. Before he had time to react, Stripes sunk the hook deep into his shoulder. He then removed it and slashed his back. The figure screeched in pain and fell to the ground. The cloak came off of his head and he was surprised to see another fox.

"_A fox just like me?" Stripes thought to himself._

The others heard a screech and they decided to see what was wrong. They walked to the dining area and saw Stripes about to deliver the final blow to someone. They moved over and saw Foxy on the ground. They gasped and ran over to him. Freddy tackled Stripes to the ground and Spike kept him restrained. They tied him up with Freddy had gone to get after he jumped Stripes. They then went back over to Foxy who was still on the ground. Chica removed his cloak and she gasped at what she saw. His wounds had reopened and he had gunshots in him. Not to mention the damage Stripes caused. For a second, he wasn't moving. Chica was crying her eyes out and Bonnie was doing her best to try and comfort her. It wasn't doing any good. Freddy and Spike were getting Mike from his office. They told him the situation and he rushed to grab his tool box. He ran with the others to where Foxy was. He still wasn't moving and he didn't have the tools to fix him. He know what he needed though. He said he was going to run to a tool shop and he sped off in his car. The animatronics watched him go and then they looked back to Foxy. He started to move. They all looked at him expecting him to wake up. He just looked at them with half-lidded eyes and then he smiled.

"I got to see you guys again…" he said. He then went into unconsciousness. The others gasped and tried to shake him, but nothing happened. They started to cry. Then their emotions changed. It turned to anger. They all slowly turned to face the a who finished his injury set.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews in the comments below! **_**Link Start!**_


	18. Learning the Truth

Chapter 18- Learning the Truth

The others were staring Stripes down. He looked equally as angry. He didn't understand why he was tied up and the other person wasn't. He tried to wiggle out of the chains, but he couldn't get out. So he went back to trying to ask the group what were they doing.

"What are you guys doing? He is the intruder!" Stripes said.

"NO HE IS NOT!" Freddy boomed.

"Well who is he then? Chica should probably get away from him. He looks to dangerous to be around." He said while looking at the broken down Foxy. Chica almost ripped him apart right there and then.

"Don't you _ever _talk about him that way." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't get it! Who is he?!" Stripes asked.

"His name is Foxy!" Bonnie shouted. Stripes remembered when the kids asked for Foxy. "He is one of the Fazbear crew and one of our closest friends. He was the one you _tried _to replace."

"He is also the one I truly love with all my heart and soul. I thought he was dead until now." Chica said while still looking at Foxy.

Stripes felt extremely guilty after they told him that. He didn't know it was somebody that important to them. He felt he made it even worse when he told Chica to get away from him. He even inflicted the last few hits the fox could take. They sat in silence while the others were trying to make Foxy stay with them as best as they could. Mike returned a few minutes later with the tools that they needed. Freddy and Spike carried Foxy into the back room and Mike followed them in. The males came out a few seconds later after Mike told them he wanted absolute concentration so he asked them to leave. They untied Stripes and told him to make himself scarce. Then the males sat by their respective ladies. They were all extremely worried and they could hardly speak about anything. They looked over to Chica who was impatiently waiting by the door. She looked like she could break at any moment. After a while they were all sitting at the table and trying to have a conversation without sounding too worried. Then Mike came out with an exhausted look on his face. Stripes noticed him while he was in the corner of the dining room. The others all ran over to him as soon as he took a step out of the room. They all looked at him with worried expressions. He sighed and then began to talk.

"Guys I don't know about him. He has suffered many injuries and some of them have been too much for one body. He might make it and he might not." Mike said sadly.

They found clarity in that Foxy might be okay and they found discomfort in the fact that he might die as well. They all sat back down with blank expressions on their faces. They didn't know what to do about this. Then they noticed the time and then they had to go get into their positions. They looked at the backstage area a more time as they did so. Stripes went back into the cove since he didn't know what else he could do. He hoped that the kids wouldn't hurt him again. He just simply waited for the 6am chime to ring. When it did, he prepared himself for another day.

_Time Skip and middle of the day~_

Chica and the others were playing their songs and they noticed those same kids that broke Stripes the previous day came back. They heard them going on about finding Foxy themselves. They didn't pay them much attention, but a few minutes later Chica was done with the song for now. She was walking around and she saw the kids walk into the backstage room. She gasped and ran in after them. When she got in there, they looked happy and they were trying to wake up Foxy since they thought he was sleeping. They were jumping on him and they were shaking them all around. She quickly grabbed all of them and brought them all back outside. The others noticed this too and they ran over. Freddy was the main attraction so he got down a knee and started to talk to them.

"You guys know you aren't supposed to be here. What were guys doing?" Freddy asked in a nice, yet stern voice.

"We were looking and we found him. He was sleeping so why can't we wake him up?" The leader asked.

"He needs his rest. He doesn't need to be bothered by you guys." Freddy said.

"BUT WE WANNA SEE FOXY!" The leader said.

"Calm yourself!" Bonnie said.

The kids eventually gave up and went to the other side of the pizzeria. The animatronics sighed and they and they got back to work. The day was pretty normal after that little encounter. They spent the entire time thinking about Foxy's condition. They really hoped he would be okay.

_Time Skip and the day ends~_

Mike came in and told the others that the could move now. They groaned and stretched their limbs. Chica immediately went into the backstage area. She sat down in the spot next to him and just looked down at him. She started to cry a little but. Sh was so tired of him getting hurt because of things that weren't his fault. He is always getting hurt and she wanted it to stop. She just wanted them to live peacefully. She was full on crying at this point and she couldn't control it anymore. She would've done that for the whole time if something hadn't stopped her. A hand reached up and grabbed her arm where she was holding her eyes from crying. She gasped and looked down and she saw the amber eyes she will forever love slowly flicker on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews below! **_**Link Start!**_


	19. Awakening

Chapter 19- Awakening

Chica looked at Foxy. He was slightly powered on and his eyes were flickering so much. He was really struggling to stay on. Chica tried to find some tools, but she couldn't find anything. She tried to get Foxy up, but she couldn't. He was starting to power down again. She then only had one chance left. She ran across the pizzeria, to the others' confusion, and went to get Mike. He was reading a magazine and listening to music. She quickly them from his possession and he looked up in confusion

"Chica? What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"It's Foxy. He was awake, but he is starting to shut down again!" She said with worry.

Mike gasped and grabbed his toolbox and ran to get to it. When he entered, Chica came running in behind him and motioned for the others to follow. They caught the idea and went to help. Freddy and Spike moved Foxy into a position where he was able to be fixed. The girls handed the tools to a mike when he asked for them. After they were done, they sat and waited. They were nervous and wasn't sure about anything. They were about to leave when they heard that familiar whirring sound. They all rushed back to the table and stared at him. He powered on and groaned.

"Foxy?" Chica said.

"Yeah. What happened?" He asked.

"FOXY!" They all shouted.

They all gave him hugs and he looked entirely confused. He then remembers what happened. He hugs them all back. When they release, they all walk back to the dining room. Then Foxy remembers what attacked him last. He stops to ask the question.

"Who was that other fox back there?" He asked.

"That was Stripes. The fox that was supposed to replace you." Chica said.

"That was a fast replacement."

"I know right?" Bonnie said.

Just then, Foxy saw Stripes and approached him. He looked him over and walked back to the group.

"So what happened?" Foxy asked.

"The kids hated him. They were all crying and screaming for you." Freddy said. That really warmed Foxy's heart.

"Well what are we going to do with him?" Freddy asked.

"I think we should let him perform for a little while longer." Chica said.

"And why exactly?" Crystal asked.

"Because my fox still needs some rest before he can perform again." She replied.

"But I-" Foxy started.

"No buts! Now come on. You needs to lay down a bit more." Chica said while grabbing his arm. Foxy was going to protest, but he sighed knowing there was no point.

They others slightly laughed at the way Foxy was dragged back into his cove. Chica came out a few minutes later after making a comfortable pad for Foxy to lay on. They sat back down and began to talk again. Then, after a while they noticed the time. They all began to get back into their positions. Stripes went back into the cove rather quickly since he was still awkward around the others. He didn't make sure where he was going and he accidentally stepped on Foxy's stomach. HARD. Foxy screeched in pain and fell to his side clutching his stomach with slight tears in the corner of eyes. Chica heard it and she ran in to see Foxy clutching his stomach. She ran over to him.

"Foxy! What happened?!" She shouted.

"I...don't...know. I think...he stepped on my...stomach really hard." He said through painful breaths. She turned around to give Stripes a demon stare.

"You need to just stop your crap. I'm so glad that you won't be needed soon now that I have my fox back." She said.

She called the others over and told them what happened. They all just shook their heads at Stripes. Freddy and Spike carried Foxy to the backstage area where he wouldn't be bothered by all of the kids. Chica gave Stripes one last scowl before she left to get into her position. Stripes sighed as he got into his position. He just gave up on these people trying to get them to like him. He just wished that there were other animatronics that were like them, but they had different backgrounds so they wouldn't hate him so much. He heard the 6am bell ring. Another day had begun.

_Time Skip and the middle of the day~_

It was time for Stripes' performance and he had a new line to say before his show started. He walked out onto the stage where the kids were barely excited to see him. A single and dull 'Yay' was heard from somewhere in the crowd. He sighed to himself and looked back up.

"Hey kids. I have some good news that I know you're going to love! Captain Foxy will be returning soon for all his crew members!" Stripes said.

All of the kids cheered and then they had their happy faces back on and they stayed that way. Stripes kind of hurt that they were that excited to get rid of him. He sighed and went back to the day. He remained sad and he honestly felt bad of what he did to Foxy a few hour ago. He should've paid attention to where he was going and made sure not to stomp on him. He was sure he saw the others sneaking him a dirty look as they were going about their day. He understood why and he thought about his options. He thought about just keeping his distance for now. He didn't know what else to do.

_Time Skip and the day ends~_

Stripes was walking out of the curtains to stand in his usual corner when he found he was surrounded by the other animatronics. They gave him a map that had a place marked on it and they said to go there. He thought they were finally kicking them out and he just gathered his things and left. When he arrived to the place, he noticed it had the same sign as the place he just came from. When he walked in he saw his gang. Or what looked like them at least. They were slightly redesigned and they had different body sizes. They all got up and got into fighting positions and Stripes put his hands up to show he meant no harm. He walked up slowly and gave them the letter that came with the map. They read it over and called the Marionette and Golden to come and read it. They thought they wouldn't have any kinds of secret plans with him since they said they had Foxy back so they went with it. They called over the last member of their group and when she came to Stripes froze. When Mangle had returned, she received a scolding from the two bosses for leaving without permission and then they asked what she did. When she told them, it was surprising. Eventually, they just said okay and they sent her off. She was still slightly recovering so she was still slightly sniffling. She looked at them with an expecting glance since they called her out here. They gave her the note and she read it over. She was shocked to see that they had Foxy and he was alive. Her sadness grew to anger as she promised herself. The others motioned to Stripes and she turned to see a bad excuse for a fox. She figured she would have to have him take Foxy's place so she shook his hand.

"My name is Toy Foxy, but just call me Mangle." She said with a bored tone.

"My name...is Stripes." Stripes said.

All he could think about was how beautiful she was. He forgot all about Chica and he could only focus on her. She walked back to her cove and he followed her much to her annoyance. The others chuckled slightly as they got back to their activities and the pizzerias were equal for now. Neither had any major problems. They were all happy..._for now._


	20. Return

Chapter 20- Return

Chica and the others watched Stripes leave and then they were happy again. That faker of a pirate was out of their hair. They all went to the backstage area and went to retrieve Foxy. They told him he seemed well enough to perform and he was happy about it. Getting to perform for the group he actually wanted to perform for. He walked back out with them and they all sat down at their usual table. They were there for about ten minutes before Chica grabbed Foxy's arm.

"Guys, we will be back. I need to have a talk with Foxy." Chica said.

The others didn't worry about it and they kept talking. Chica walked into Pirate's Cove with Foxy and they went to the space behind his play ship so the others wouldn't hear them. She sat him down and sat down herself. She looked really serious and Foxy looked worried.

"Chica? Is everything alright?" Foxy asked with concern.

"Yeah I just want to talk to you about something." Chica said.

"Okay then. What is it?"

"Foxy, I want you to tell me everything they did to you." Chica said in a serious. Foxy remembered what they did and he looked down and his ears drooped. "Come on Foxy. You can tell me anything."

"It was horrible. When we first got there the place was a mess. Then, even with my injuries, they made clean the entire place. I was damaged and I was sitting in a room I didn't know about. Then Mangle came in. She patched me up and I said thank you since I didn't want to make the toys angry because if I did they might come back to hurt you guys. Then she forced me to kiss her as a thank you. She then dragged me to her cove so we could practice our performance lines. After we were done, I tried to leave, but she forced me to sleep in there with her. Then I'm pretty sure you guys saw the performance. After that, I wanted to get some sleep since I had to clean the place again. Then she stole my eyepatch and ran away with it so I had to catch her. Then she tried to kill me." Foxy said.

Chica was completely shocked and angry for what they made her fox go through. When she came back to her senses, she noticed Foxy had small tears coming out of his eyes. She was quick to give him a tight hug, which made him feel better. She released and he seemed to have calmed down.

"Please. Don't ever do that again for any of us and let us fight for you next time." Chica said

"I will try my best to let you guys help me out in the future." Foxy said.

Chica smiled and gave him another hug. He gladly accepted. Before they walked out, she gave him a kiss. He smiled and they walked back out. They talked for the rest of the time and when they noticed the time, they got into their positions. Foxy smiled as he would be performing for his crew again. The chime for 6am rung. A very day weird and familiar day had begun.

_Time Skip and the middle of the day~_

Chica and the others were performing and they were having a good time with the kids. They were happy when Stripes was gone and so were the animatronics. They were singing and smiling and the kids were screaming in joy. Chica was singing when she looked over and saw a man enter the pizzeria. He was wearing all purple and he had an evil grin on his face. He was looking around and he looked very suspicious . The others detected him as a criminal and the others wanted to investigate, but they couldn't break the performance right in the middle of it. He snuck into the backstage area and Chica could've sworn she heard footsteps going down the stairs in that room. It was like he already knew where he was going. He came back out thirty seconds later wearing a Golden Freddy costume. The others almost collapsed right then and there, but the kept their composure and kept singing. They begged for the song to be over soon so they could go after him. They saw him grab five kids and lead them into the supply closet. When the pizzeria got expanded, so did that. The workers complained about it being too small. They thought the worst and the song was almost over, but they wouldn't make it in time. They then saw Foxy peek out of his curtains and follow him through the door. The other animatronics felt relieved and they left it up to him.

* * *

Foxy was headed down the hallway after the guy. He saw him from his curtains and he instantly followed him. He heard the door close and he picked up the pace. he opened the door a slight bit so he he didn't make his presence known. He looked in to see the purple man with a knife and the kids looking terrified in the corner. Foxy gasped and burst inside. He rammed into the man and he fell onto the ground.

"Run!" Foxy shouted at the kids.

They all ran out and ran to their parents. Their parents hugged their kids tightly since they didn't know where they were at the time. The man got up and looked the fox up and down. he then put on an insane smile.

"It's you! I finally see you again! I have waited for this day for many years. I'll be back! You'll pay for what you did to my brother!" The man yelled.

He took out a remote and pointed it at Foxy. Foxy was already in a fighting stance so he looked confused. The man pressed a button and Foxy's control over his body was completely taken away. The man ran out and Foxy felt his eyes go completely black. He ran out of the room and into the crowd. A little girl didn't notice his eyes and ran up to him shouting his name. Before Foxy knew it, he was raising his hook. He slashed her across her chest and another boy who was in the vicinity. the whole pizzeria went dead silent. Then Foyx screeched breaking the silence. The whole pizzeria went nuts and the paramedics were called to save the children. Foxy hit a few more people and they made it out with minor injuries. Once the purple man was out of range, the signal that was corrupting Foxy stopped. He fell to his knees unconscious and the was carried back into the cove by some employees. The pizzeria was closed for the rest of the day. They were lucky they weren't shut down. They didn't know what happened to Foxy. They just hoped they could fix it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews below! **_**Link Start!**_


	21. Out of Order

Chapter 21- Out of Order

Chica and the others were shocked. They kept wondering what could have made Foxy do that. They were all questioned and checked to make sure they didn't malfunction. After it was done, it was time for Mike to start. He walked in and he noticed the solemn look on everyone's faces. He asked what was wrong and the animatronics told him the story. He looked just as shocked as they did. Mr. Fazbear came out of his office with a frustrated look on his face. He faced the animatronics and Mike and cleared his throat.

"Guys, I have an announcement. We need Foxy to be present as well so I will go wake him up." Mr. Fazbear said.

The other exchanged nervous glances as he walked into the curtains. Mr. Fazbear went and powered Foxy on. He groaned and sat up. He remembered what happened and instantly felt all the guilt and regret he could ever feel. Mr. Fazbear grabbed his arm and motioned to outside of the curtains. Foxy tried to object, but he was pulled out of the curtains. He kept the blank look on his face as he stepped out. The others looked at him with worry. Mr. Fazbear stepped back out and went to his office for something. He came back out with it and held it behind his back. Foxy may have looked blank, but he came out of it as walked in front of them with the thing behind his back. He sighed and began.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but people won't come back if there is a threat. And this place has to stay open so all of you guys can stay. I'm really sorry." He said.

He turned to put a sign on the cove sign and quickly walked off. The animatronics and Mike watched him go and they looked back to see what the sign said. It said the dreaded words 'Out of Order' on it. The others just stared at it for a while. Then Foxy just simply walked into the curtains. The others looked extremely sad for him, but they decided it was for the best. Chica went in after him. She saw him behind his ship and he was just sitting there with a blank look on his face. Chica walked over to him.

"Foxy-" Chica started.

"I did it again Chica. I knew this would happen." Foxy said.

"Foxy we don't know what happened. It's not your fault." Chica said.

"But two little kids got hurt because me. Now I'm out of order again. Now have spend who knows how many years in this dark cove again. It'll be dark and lonely and I won't have anyone." Foxy was panicking, but then Chica slapped him.

"Foxy calm down!" Chica yelled at him.

"But I don't want to be in this dark cove with no one again." Foxy said.

"Who said you're going to?" Chica said. She gave him a hug to calm down his whimpers. "I'm never letting you go through that again."

"But the others-" Foxy started.

"I don't care what the others might have to say about the matter." Chica said.

Foxy started to panic again and she was quick to give him a kiss and comfort him. She truly felt horrible inside. She gave him a tight hug and he hugged back just as tight with slight tears forming. She wiped them away and stayed there with him for a while longer until he completely calmed down. She released him and Foxy made a few sniffle sounds as he looked up.

"Thank you." He said.

"Anytime." Chica replied happily.

"I'm just going to stay in here for a while." He said.

"Are you sure?" Chica asked. He nodded.

She gave him a really concerned look and he smiled in response. She smiled back and left the curtains. The others were at a table not too far away and the rushed over to her. She stepped back in surprise and they looked worried as well.

"Is he okay?" Freddy asked with concern.

"He was framing out, but I calmed him down." Chica said.

"And let me guess. He's not coming out." Bonnie said.

"How did you know that?" Chica said.

"Before you got here, whenever he had a problem he couldn't handle he would always seclude himself behind his curtains. He probably played it off pretty well didn't he?" Bonnie replied.

Chica seemed surprised that she analyzed people to that level. She went back into the curtains quietly to see what Foxy was doing since she left. She peeked around the corner and she saw him crying. He was holding his head and he had his knees to his chest. He seemed to be panicking again. Chica made herself known and he looked up at her. She gave him a hug and he calmed down a few she then gave him a stern look.

"Why did let me believe you were okay?" Chica asked. Foxy looked confused. "Bonnie told me how you stay in your cove when you can't handle something."

"Oh. Well I didn't want you to start having to worry about my problems." He said while looking down. She sighed stand brought it back up.

"Know that I will be here when you need me. I don't care what it's about, I'm always here for you." Chica said while smiling. The sight made Foxy start to tear up again.

She gave him a hug and he accepted. She let him cry for a while. He calmed down and she wiped his eyes. He smiled and she did too. They sat down and talked for a while. Then then they noticed the time. Chica gave Foxy a worried glance and he smiled and nodded his head. She gave him a quick kiss and hug before she left. Foxy was happy she didn't get damaged by his accident. He went back behind his ship and he thought about what he could do with the time he had from not performing. He sighed and closed his eyes as the chime for 6am had rung. A very disappointing day had begun.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Leave reviews please! ** _**Link Start!**_


	22. Monster

Chapter 22-Monster

It was in the middle of the day and the animatronics were already tired. The kids from the previous day were barely here and the kids that weren't here when it happened seemed to be joyful as ever. Some kids tried to go into the Pirate Cove and they would always get dragged away by parents who heard about what happened. Chica looked over to see a specific parent and child making a fuss over it. She decided to do listen in on their conversation.

"Mommy, why can't I go see the pirate Foxy?" The kid asked. The mother had a look of pure fear in her eyes.

"Sweetie, you might not know, but this is a monster's den. He will seriously hurt you if you go in there." The mother said.

"He's a monster?"

"Yes he is. He is such a harmful attribute to this place. He shouldn't even be here. Maybe he should just not exist." Chica came over and shooed them off. She could hear quiet movements from inside the curtains.

She truly felt bad for Foxy. She couldn't go in there because it would look to suspicious to the customers. She sighed and moved away from the curtains. She went back to the show stage and she got into the position for her next song. She noticed the others looking in the direction of the curtains and she could tell they felt bad too. they sighed to themselves and began to sing their songs. It was almost time for the end of the day and Chica couldn't wait for it to end so she could go see how Foxy was doing.

_Time Skip and the day ends~_

Mike walked in and he told the animatronics they could move now. The others stretched and they sat down. They knew Chica was going to go check on Foxy. She ran over to the curtains and she peeked inside. She didn't see him at first. She walked in further and she looked around. She walked to the back of the cove where the ship was. She looked behind the ship and she saw Foxy curled up in a ball crying. Chica got instantly worried that he was in pain or something so she ran over to him and comforted him. After a while his whimpers died down. She then sat in front of him.

"Foxy? What's wrong?" She asked with worry clear in her voice.

"I heard what those people said out there." He said blankly. Chica seemed to freeze up at that.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to forget the subject.

"I heard you shooing them away. I know you know." He said sadly.

"Foxy don't listen to them."

"People hate me now! They all want me gone! They even want me to die!" He said while holding his head. He started to cry a little more and the only thing Chica could do was comfort him, she truly hurt in her heart.

He calmed down after a few minutes and he apologized for freaking out like that. She didn't mind at all. They talked for a little while longer until they got hungry. Chica offered to go make a pizza and Foxy agreed. She left the curtains and the others were at the table. They got up and went over to Chica after she came out.

"How was he? I know he heard what those people said." Freddy said with concern.

"He's fine. He just freaked out a little." Chica said as she moved past them. They looked confused.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To make pizza!" Chica replied.

"Can we get some?" Spike asked.

"Of course!"

She walked into the kitchen and closed the door. The others sat back down at the table. After a few minutes went by, Spike and Crystal went into the teen section to wait for the pizza. The others Freddy and Bonnie were having a pleasant conversation while they waited by themselves. Even Foxy was doing fine by himself in the cove. Everyone was having a fine time doing there own thing.

_Outside~_

"Um Fritz? Why are we at a pizzeria with guns?" A man asked.

"Shut up! I want this place to be destroyed! Ever since he did that to my little brother!" Fritz said.

"Who are you talking about?" Another man asked.

"Don't worry about it."

Fritz was wearing his purple again and he had a group of 7 people with him. He looked around the pizzeria and he saw an alarm that would go off if something broke the glass or made a loud sound. He pointed at it and a of his men shot it with a pistol which had a silencer on it. They snuck under the window and they saw a coyote and a jackal coming out of a new section of the pizzeria as the chicken of the show stage came out with some pizza.

"I always knew these robots had minds of their own." Fritz said to no a in particular.

They slammed open the doors loud enough to be heard by the animatronics sitting by the table. Mike heard it, but Foxy didn't since he was deep in his cove. The animatronics quickly stood up and they were about to say something when the men pulled out the guns on them, They raised their hands to show they weren't going to do anything. The men walked over and kicked the back of their knees and the animatronics fell to their knees as they had guns to their heads. They looked angry, but they couldn't do anything. They got nervous for the others. They saw Mike coming out of his office to see what the situation was.

"Mike close the doors!" Freddy yelled.

Mike saw the problem and ran back in hoping they could handle it. He was watching through the cameras though. They only a not out was Foxy. He got a little worried that Chica was taking so long. He walked out of the curtains to see the others restrained by barrels of guns. He turned and saw the purple man who he saw the day of the incident. Fritz just smiled.

"_I'm back…." he said._

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter! Had to do somethings. Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	23. Controlled

Chapter 23- Controlled

Foxy froze at the pure sight of him. The man who made him hurt the little girl as bad as he did. The others looked ready for a fight and after a few seconds, Foxy was too. He growled and flared at the men in the pizzeria who had his friends hostage. Fritz burst out laughing at the sight of them so angry. This made Foxy glare even harder.

"What do you want now?" Foxy asked in a clearly angry tone.

"Well, honestly I want you to die." He said with a completely serious face. Foxy readied his hook at this.

"Sorry! Can't do that. I promised someone." Foxy said. Chica looked relieved he wouldn't surrender so quick for them. Fritz just smiled.

"Well either way, you're doing what I say."

"Why is that?" Foxy asked in a sarcastic tone.

Fritz then pulled out the remote he used to control Foxy during the day of the incident. Foxy gasped and he knew exactly what it was. He told himself he was going to try his best to fight it. He knew it was going to though. Fritz pressed the button and Fozy screeched and fell to his knees, clutching his head. The others quickly tried to get to him when this happened. Fritz seemed to be scanning the other animatronics carefully. He then pointed at Freddy.

"I never liked the bear to much either. Release him. Don't try anything funny or we'll shoot your friends." Fritz said.

The men released Freddy and he got up. He looked at Bonnie who looked worried. He smiled at her and nodded his head as a signal that it will be okay. He turned back to Foxy and saw that Foxy was lying on the ground and twitching slightly. The others noticed too and Chica started freaking out.

"Foxy? Are you okay?" Chica asked worriedly.

Foxy fully moved this time. The others got some hope as he stood up. He was facing away from them. They were surprised to see that his eyes were completely black and he looked emotionless. He stared straight ahead and Freddy was about to walk toward him.

"Foxy? What happened?" Freddy asked as he took a step forward. Fritz grunted as a sign for him to stop. Freddy turned and growled at him.

"What did you do?" He asked angrily.

"Oh I just made him a killing machine using this corrupt signal I found that was similar to his programming." Fritz answered innocently. The others gasped and then looked angry again.

"Why did you do that?" Chica asked.

"To make him feel more pain." Fritz replied.

"How?" Spike asked.

"Like this. Foxy, eliminate that bear." Fritz said.

"Oh please that won't wor-" Freddy started as he was kicked in the face sending him into one of the walls near the entrance. Bonnie gasped and struggled free of the man's grip. He was about to shoot her when Fritz signaled for him to stop.

"Let her go. This should be more fun to watch." Fritz said while smiling.

Foxy leaped in the air and aimed his leg at Freddy. Bonnie gasped and ran past the stage on her way to Freddy. She grabbed her guitar and used it to block Foxy's kick. Foxy leaped back and Bonnie helped Freddy up. They both looked warily at Foxy.

"Foxy, can you hear us? I don't know what he did to you, but we are going to help you through this." Freddy said.

"We're not letting you get hurt again." Bonnie said. Foxy showed no response.

They sighed and got into fighting positions. They shook their heads as a signal that they were sorry. They ran at the fox and he dodged Freddy only to get hit by Bonnie. He fell to the floor. He grunted and he stood back up. He was uppercutted by Freddy as he did though. he got hit back down by Bonnie. It seemed they were winning. Bonnie was walking toward Foxy when he slashed up with his hook. She staggered for a second until Foxy did the unbelievable. He sunk his hook in her shoulder and ripped her right arm off. She screeched in pain, but he didn't stop there. He grabbed her face and he ripped it off leaving her jaw. She screamed once again and fell to the ground as she powered down. She started losing oil fast and Freddy stood there and stared at her. He started to cry.

"Bonnie? You're just playing a trick right? I'm in a dream or something. That didn't just happen." he said.

He dropped to his knees and he held her body. He didn't get to do that for long before Foxy ran over and slashed him many times in the limbs. He fell to the ground almost dismantled and Foxy cracked his knuckles. The others were completely shocked at the severity of the situation. Fritz smiled as he pressed the button again and Foxy wobbled as he had his eyes closed. When he opened them, they were their usual golden color. He was dazed, but he regained his senses quite quickly. He looked down to his feet and saw what he did to Bonnie and Freddy. He cried as he fell to his knees to inspect them. He didn't sense any signs of life coming from either of them. He then frantically looked around the room. His eyes stopped when he saw the rest of his friends. He looked at them with sad eyes.

"Guys, what did I do to them!? Why does this always happen when I'm around?" Foxy asked as he cried. The others looked sympathetic. Chica didn't want him to get suicidal when it wasn't his fault so she decided to say something.

"Foxy, it wasn't you! It was that man in purple!" She shouted while gesturing to Fritz. Foxy turned to look at him. His expression changed to an angry one.

"What did I ever do to you?" Foxy asked him. Fritz looked enraged to hear that question.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BIT MY SISTER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! SHE WAS YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Fritz screamed. Foxy instantly felt guilt.

"I didn't mean to-" Foxy started before Fritz cut him off.

"Save it! Now..._who's next?_" Fritz asked while taking out the remote again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews in the comments below! **_**Link Start!**_


	24. Another Casualty

Chapter 24- Another Casualty

The others stared in horror of the remote. Foxy shook his head and tried to get away from it.

"No! Don't make me do it again please! I don't want to!" Foxy begged.

"Well, that makes me want to do it even more!" Fritz said.

He pressed the button again and the same thing happened. Foxy held his head for a few seconds before becoming emotionless and killing machine. The others looked extremely sad for what just happened to their friends. They were also angry at Fritz for taking advantage of Foxy like that. Foxy stood back up and faced them Fritz looked at the animatronics again to see which would go next. He chose Crystal. She tried to struggle away from men who were pushing her toward Foxy, but she couldn't get away. Spike was trying his best to help and he got up and punched the man in face, knocking him clean,out while he wasn't paying any attention. He got up and went with Crystal when she was finally pushed into the range of Foxy. They got ready as Foxy looked like he was just waiting for them to attack. Crystal looked scared after what he did to Freddy and Bonnie and Spike was just as scared. They warily got into fighting positions as they were about to charge. They were surprised when Foxy charged them first with his speed.

"Crystal, duck now!" Spike said. She obeyed and barely missed Foxy's slash.

They ran back as Foxy tried to tackle them. He missed and flipped back up after hitting the floor. He growled at them and they looked scared. That emotion was turned into something else though. It was turned into determination to save their friend. Spike charged at Foxy with his gun at the ready. He slammed over Foxy's head and Crystal punched him right in the face with deadly force, even for an animatronic. He screeched and held his face as he got up. He had his face covered. They were surprised to see that when he uncovered his face, instead of his eyes being all black, they had red dots in the middle of them. He ran faster than he usually did and slashed Spike across the chest. He then proceeded to impale him with the hok. Foxy made sure to twist before he pulled out. He managed to get Spike's power core in the process. He fell to the ground and there wasn't any sign of life coming from him. Crystal tried to get to him, but Foxy teleported behind her and kicked right through her chest. She fell to the floor to and Chica was the only one left.

"That was amazing!" Fritz yelled as he laughed.

He pressed the button and Foxy regained his control and perspective. He looked down to see Spike and Crystal on the ground not moving. He screeched and fell to his knees inspecting them. As he thought, there was no sign of life. He saw Chica struggling toward him and he backed away. He shook his head and signaled her to not try. He looked at Fritz with begging and tear-streaming eyes. Fritz just laughed as he pressed the button again, but this time he didn't make Foxy attack Chica, he made him harm himself. Foxy screeched as he slashed himself all over with his hook and pulled at his jaw, breaking it even more. Chica was struggling very much, but Fritz didn't want her to be released yet. He had the men he had hold her back. She wasn't going to let this go on much longer. She pulled so hard that her hands came off. She the floor with great force and she fell on her beak. It seemed to do something with her mouth because it opened up really wide. She looked up to Fritz and lunged at him. She managed to get him to drop the remote and then she stepped on it. He growled and then decided it was over. Without the remote, he couldn't bring Foxy pain. He motioned at his men and they ran out of the place. Chica ran up o Foxy to give him a hug. She could feel herself getting dizzier from the pain of losing her hands. He looked down at her and then she fell to the floor. As soon as she fell, he fell too without her support. Mike ran out of the office and looked at the animatronics that were his best friends. He started to cry, but he quickly wiped them away. He was going to do everything in his power to try and save them. He brought them into the backstage area. He left Foxy for last. He was walking to pick him up when Foxy looked up and gave an angry stare.

"Don't you dare fix me." He said. Mike looked surprised.

"But you-" He started.

"I care more about them right now than I do about myself. Just fix them please." Foxy said.

Mike hesitated for a second. He nodded and left for the backstage area. Foxy dragged himself back to his cove and went to his seat in the back. He started crying and he curled up into a ball. He fell asleep and he hoped the others would be okay. He didn't know if they would forgive him for basically killing all of them. He went into his unpleasant dreams he had been having for a while now. He kept dreaming about biting that child over and over again. He wouldn't stop dreaming about it for a while too. He would keep sleeping so he could try to ignore the pain. This damage was all his fault. He could never stop hurting his friends no matter what he tried. they always took him back no matter what. He didn't understand why, but he felt he couldn't come back from this. He didn't know what he would do now. He would feel awful if his friends died because he couldn't control himself better. He whimpered in his sleep as he thought about all the bad things he had done. He just hoped that he would be able to stop in the future

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter! I had some things to do and I just couldn't get it out. Since tomorrow is Friday, maybe I'll upload a double chapter. Maybe even triple while I'm at it. Also this installment of the Foxy and Chica series will be coming to an end soon. I said around 20 or 30 chapters so I will probably end it at 30. Leave reviews please! That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	25. Waking Up

Chapter 25: Waking Up

Mike finished working last animatronic that needed fixing. He sighed and sat down in a chair. He fixed them back to their normal conditions, but he wasn't sure if they would wake up or not. Their were damaged pretty badly. He looked to the time and saw that it was 1am. He put on some headphones and he watched videos on his phone having nothing else to do. He turned on the video and time flew by. Before he knew it, it had already been thirty minutes. He sighed sadly and he was about to leave when he heard the familiar sound of whirring. He turned to see Chica waking up. He rushed over to her and looked at her. She groaned and sat up. She looked around as the events that occurred earlier. She gasped and looked to her friends and saw that they were in normal condition. One by one, they all woke up and remembered what happened. Freddy hugged Bonnie as he cried. Bonnie smiled and hugged him back tightly. Crystal did the same to Spike when she hugged him. They all started to talk and were happy to see each other. They walked out of the backstage area and thanked Mike for saving their lives. He smiled and blushed at the compliment. Then Chica looked around. She didn't see Foxy in there when they woke up right then.

"Mike, where is Foxy?" Chica asked Mike. Mike sort of looked to the side. "You did fix him right?"

"Well, no." Mike replied. The others looked surprised, but Chica looked slightly angry.

"Why didn't you?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"He didn't want me to."

"What? Why!?"

"He felt like it was his fault that you guys are always getting hurt and he thought you guys should all the attention when it came to repairs." Mike said. The others looked shocked while Chica just looked down.

She walked toward the cove and she looked angry, yet worried. She went to the back and she looked around the corner. She saw him in tatters and he was sleeping. He looked like he was having a bad dream and he was writhing around and it looked like that was hurting him a lot. Chica ran over and shook him gently so she wouldn't hurt him. He awoke and he looked at her. He started crying and gave her a hug.

"Chica! You're okay! What about the others?" He asked worriedly.

"They're fine! Don't worry." She said.

He looked like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulder. He leaned back and sighed as he closed his eyes. Chica stared at him worriedly and he didn't notice until a few seconds later.

"Chica? What's wrong?" Foxy asked.

"Why did you reject getting fixed?" She asked him an annoyed tone. He looked down and sighed.

"I felt like you guys should get all of the attention since you guys get hurt all the time because of me. Then I'm always getting fixed so I gave you guys a priority. I thought I could survive." He said while still looking down. Chica brought his face back up and she looked him right in the eye.

"You are on the same level as us. You need to start getting fixed during things like this." Chica said while giving him a kiss and a hug.

He smiled and returned them with love. They pulled away to look into each other's eyes. Then Chica heard a whirring sound. Foxy powered down from having too much damage. She gasped and brought him out to the others. The looked alarmed and Mike brought him into the back room. They waited patiently and Mike came back out with a happy look on his face. The others looked relieved and they went back to what they were doing. Chica walked into the back room just in time to see Foxy powering on . She smiled and sat next to him he sat up and looked around. He saw Chica and smiled. She looked at him when tears started to come out of her eyes. Foxy looked worried and she gave him a hug.

"Don't ever do something like that again please." She said. Foxy hugged her back and nodded his head.

She pulled away and he wiped her gave her a kiss to finally calm her down. they talked for a while in there and then they heard the others coming. They walked in and as soon as they did. Foxy looked like he wanted to shrink into the corner. Chica smiled at him as he looked toward them.

"I'm sorry you guys. I don't mean to be this much of a burden. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." Foxy apologized. They all smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for! It was that purple guy. He messed with you mind." Freddy said.

Foxy smiled and they all went to their usual table and had a good time. They were talking and laughing with each other. They didn't want it to end, but it had to. They noticed the time and they all kissed their partners and left for their respective places. Foxy went into his cove looking sad that he had to go through this again. At least he wasn't deactivated this time. He looked to the other and smiled knowing they were okay. He walked back to his cove and sat in his special corner and drifted off. He figured that he had nothing else to do for now. He fell asleep and opened his eyes a few seconds later. He was in the dream again. He didn't tell Chica because he didn't want her to worry at the time. He would have to tell her eventually though. He didn't know how to start off. He had this dream long ago and he somehow got over it. He sighed and he went into the painful dream as he waited for the night to end so he could see and talk to the others again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	26. Dream

Chapter 26- Dream

The day was long and it was difficult. The kids were being rowdy and they were hardly listening to their parents. The animatronics were constantly covered with fans of theirs. They could hardly support all of the weight of them. Chica was taking a break from a song and she went over to the cove. She listened to see how Foxy was doing. She heard movement, but she couldn't tell what he was doing. He would have usually been asleep right about now, so maybe he was having a bad dream or something. She would have to talk to him about it a while later. She sighed and walked away from the curtain. She bumped into kid who turned around to see where she was coming from. The kid gasped and grabbed Chica's hand.

"Miss Chica you shouldn't go near there. There's a monster in there! My mommy told me so!" The kid said. Chica put on an annoyed look, but she quickly put away and knelt down in front of her.

"Your mom is wrong. That is a great person in there. He just had an accident. He wouldn't do that even if it hurt him badly." Chica told the kid. The kid looked unsure.

"If you say so…" The kid said as she walked off back to her mother who was looking for her.

Chica sighed and decided to go to the show stage for the rest of the break. She sat down and thankfully no kids ambushed her to get on her lap. She stared at the ceiling and she started thinking about what could be hurting Foxy. She hoped it wasn't anything too bad. Then she remembered. When she woke up after the break-in, she noticed Foxy was writhing around and it sounded just like what she heard a few minutes ago. She would have to talk to Foyx about why he didn't tell her. She layed down and almost went to sleep before the others came back to the stage for the next song. She put on her fake happy face and she started to sing.

_Foxy's Dream~_

Foxy opened his eyes and he was on his stage. He felt happy that he was playing with the children again and he did his performance as he would usually do. Then he felt his jaw lock up. After his show and the kids roamed around the cove, he tried knocking at it to get it loose. When it didn't work, he tried to close it as best as he could. It wouldn't budge the slightest inch. He sighed and he was about to head to the backstage area when a little girl came up and pulled on his leg. He decided he would deal with the little girl then go get his kaw fixed. He bent down to talk to her and she smiled at him. She gave him a hug and he hugged her back. Before he pulled away, he felt something in his jaw again. His jaw flew down and bit right through the girl's head. She fell to the floor and the whole pizzeria went crazy. He bent down to try and help the girl, but he was pulled away and he was thrown into his cove. He looked up to see it was Freddy and Bonnie. They looked very angry and Foxy cowered away from them. Bonnie readied her guitar and Freddy cracked his knuckles.

"You shouldn't have done that Foxy…" Freddy said in a clearly angry tone.

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" Foxy pleaded.

"Doesn't matter. Now you have to pay for it." Bonnie said.

They then proceeded to beat him like they did on that day and all the pain felt as real as it was and it even hurt more than it initially did. After they were done. Foxy's felt his vision get blurry. Before he knew it, he was in the alley with his cloak that he was wearing when he ran away. He looked around before he saw the teenagers that he saw that time. He tried to get past them, but he was teleported back to the same spot he was standing. He kept trying and came to the same result everytime. He faced the teen again and this time as he screamed at him, he could feel the anger he felt at the time rise in him. He tried to suppress it, but he couldn't. Next thing he knew, he had bitten the poor kid. The others ran away and he tried to help the kid and the police pulled up. Foxy ran away and as soon as he turned the corner, his vision blurred. Next thing he knew, he was back in the pizzeria. He was in the backstage area. he looked up to see Fritz pressing a button. He ran outside and slashed the kids. He tried with all of his power to stop, but he couldn't. He fell to the ground and then he found himself back during his performance. It was all looping and he couldn't take it.

_Time ski[ and the restaurant closes. (With the others)~_

Mike came in and called to the animatronics and they were glad that it was over. Chica started for the cove for Foxy as the others sat down. She still heard the movement even though it was a few hours later. She walked in and went to the place Foxy would be. He was moving around frantically and there were tears rolling down his eyes. She ran over to try and wake him up, but nothing worked. She tried calling his name and he said something.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry" He kept repeating.

Chica was really trying to wake him up now. She was shaking as hard as she could without hurting him from his injuries. He wasn't waking up, but she thought it looked like it was working. She kept at it and she could see he was waking up. She gave him a last scream.

"FOXY!" She yelled. His eyes shot open and he screeched.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I just want to say something before this outro is over. Before I started writing this, I read so many fanfic. I always told myself 'I could never do something like this'. Then a day I got the courage to make an account and write one. I thought it would be small and ignored, but here I am now. People actually like and leave nice reviews! It makes so happy looking at a positive review! So I would like to say thank you for reading this so far and leaving reviews. I really take it to heart. That's it! **_**Link Start!**_


	27. Dream Talk

Chapter 27- Dream Talk

Foxy ket crying with his head in his eyes and Chica was quick to give him a hug. It took a minute, but his whimpers died down after a while. She pulled away and noticed some tears still in his eyes and a very panicked look on his face. She wiped her tears away, but Foxy still looked freaked out. She tilted his head up to face her then she sat back.

"Foxy, what is it? What made you freak out like that?" She asked worriedly.

"I've been having dreams. Dreams I can't handle." He said.

"What kind of dreams?" Chica asked.

He explained to her in detail about the dreams he had been having. He told hr about all of the things he went through and how he tried to escape them. Chica had a really shocked look on her face. Foxy started to cry a little more as he remembered how he did all of those things and how he was forced to relive all of them. When he was done, Chica gave him a hug and he calmed down again. She pulled away and gave him a serious look.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having these dreams when I woke up to come and see you?" Chica asked. Foxy looked to the ground and sighed.

"That's exactly it. You had just woken up. I didn't want you to have to worry about me as soon as you woke up so I waited to tell you." Foxy said.

"From now on, I want you tell me about all of your problems. Even if it seems like a bad time, I want you to tell me." She said.

"Okay. I will always tell you." He promised.

Chica smiled and gave him a kiss that cheered him up from the nervous mood he was feeling after the dream. They walked out of the curtains and went to go join the others. They sat down at a table and they all started to talk. They were all having a good time and Mike even came out to say hello for a while. Everything seemed perfect. They noticed the time and they all went to their separate places. Foxy walked into the curtains and he went to sleep. This time, he didn't have the dream. He was too at peace. The chime for 6am wrung out. The day had begun.

_Time Skip and the middle of the day~_

The animatronics were having a nice day. The kids were being calm and they were being obedient. The animatronics were having no trouble keeping up with the entire crowd. The a shady looking man walked in. Chica and the other noticed him and they got nervous. They were in the middle of a song so they paid him no attention for now. Once they were done, they tried to locate the man. They couldn't find him anywhere. They thought he must have left and went on with their day.

_With Foxy~_

Foxy yawned as he woke up. He looked around confused for a second because it was usually Chica who woke him up after everyone had left. He must have been free from the dream's grip since he didn't wake up then. He heard the children running around and having fun and the mere sound of it made him sad. He wished that he could be the one entertaining them right now, but he couldn't. He sighed and walked toward the curtains. He stopped a good distance away and sat down. He closed his eyes and imagined being out there with the kids again. He then heard some shuffling. He opened his eyes to see a man standing before him. he quickly got up and got into a defensive position.

"What are you doing here?" Foxy asked.

"You were the monster that slashed my daughter. So I think you should feel the pain." The man said.

He then rushed Foxy and tackled him. Foxy was about to shout when the man pulled out a taser. He sent electricity through Foxy's body and he aimed it right in Foxy's voice box. He couldn't make a sound anymore. While he was still under the influence of the shock, the man restrained him. He pulled out a knife and stabbed Foxy. Foxy tried to get away, but he couldn't make a sound to ask for help from his friends. The man did this same thing what seemed like 50 time before he put away the oil-covered knife. Foxy was in a heap of his own oil and he couldn't move or make a sound. The man laughed before he snuck out of the curtains and out of the restaurant. The other animatronics didn't see him come out of the cove and they didn't hear what was going on inside of the curtains. Chica did go to listen on Foxy, but she didn't hear anything. She wanted to go check on him. but she couldn't or the parents might think something is going on and the restaurant might lose business. She sighed sadly and walked away from the curtains. She went back to the stage where the other animatronics were talking in between their performances. They all looked happy and they were having a good conversation. Chica sat down and stared off into space.

_Time Skip and the day ends~_

Mike came in and said they could move now. They all groaned and cracked their joints so they wouldn't lock up. The others sat down and Chica went to the cove. It was dark in there and she was going for the light. She was walking when she tripped over something and felt something sticky. She shook it off and she turned on the light to see Foxy on the ground not moving. She screamed and the others came running in. They all stopped short when they saw Foxy. Bonnie ran for Mike since she was the fastest besides Foxy. She came back with Mike a few seconds later and he looked at Foxy in horror.

"_What happened?" Chica asked with tears streaming down her eyes._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	28. Recovery

Chapter 28- Recovery

Foxy woke up and saw his friends around him and they all looked worried. He groaned and sat up and got a hug from Chica. She was crying and he hugged her back to calm her down. The others had happy looks on their faces as they got up and gave him hugs. He slowly remembered what happened and he looked down to his chest after Chica released him. It was full of cuts and slashes. He had a sad look on his face, but he quickly wiped it away as he threw his legs over the side of the table. he got up and he left the room with the others and they all sat down at their usual table and they started talking. Foxy seemed to he in pain, but no a noticed it. Chica noticed him being a little fidgeting a little and he looked like he was wincing. She decided to do something about it.

"Hey guys, are you hungry?" Chica asked. They all nodded. "Okay then. I'll make a pizza for us. Foxy? Can you come help me please?"

Foxy nodded and he quietly groaned as he got up. No one noticed but Chica. They walked to the kitchen and then she turned around and stopped and turned on the light they had in there. She closed the door and turned around to face Foxy. She looked him over in a very analytical way. He looked confused as to what she was doing until she said something.

"Are you in pain by any chance?" She asked him.

"Well, maybe a little." He said.

"A little?"

"Okay a lot." He admitted.

"Okay, as soon as you eat, you are going to rest." Chica said.

Foxy knew that there was no point in arguing with her and he nodded. They made the pizza and brought it back to the group. They ate and laughed about old times. Foxy was lead back to his cove to rest. The others laughed a bit when he was dragged back to his home by Chica. They kept talking since they knew Chica wasn't going to leave Foxy in there by himself after what happened last time. She made Foxy a place to sleep and she sat down next to him. They talked for a while before Foxy fell asleep. Chica smiled and kissed him gently so he wouldn't wake up. She snuggled up against him and fell asleep in no time. He somehow put his arm around her in his sleep. She used his arm as a pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Chica was woken up by Foxy who was smiling next to her. She smiled back and looked at the clock. It was almost 6am and she was still sleeping. She pouted and got up and stretched. She gave Foxy a kiss and a hug before she left the curtains. She walked to the stage and the others noticed how she was coming later than usual and how she looked tired. They laughed to themselves and then the clock rung 6am. The day had begun.

* * *

Chica was walking around the place when she was surrounded by some kids. She was confused for a second until a boy came up to her. Freddy and the others were listening in and they were looking over.

"Miss Chica?" The boy asked. Chica smiled and she got down on a knee and faced the child.

"Yes sweetie? What is it?" She asked sweetly. The kid smiled deviously.

"You love Foxy don't you?" He asked while laughing slightly.

The other kids burst out laughing and Chica was as red as she could be. She was stuttering while trying to ask where the question came from. She heard laughing coming from somewhere else and she turned to see the other animatronics walking over laughing their heads off.

"Well, I guess they got you. Huh Chica?" Freddy said.

"Oh you can't say anything Freddy!" The boy said.

"Why is that?" Freddy asked.

"Because you love Bonnie don't you?" The boy said. Freddy went red in the face and rubbed the back of his head. Bonnie got a smirk on her face.

"Yeah Freddy. Don't you love me?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I do!" Freddy said.

Bonnie smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged back still red in the face and the kids awed at the sight. They laughed and walked off and Spike and Crystal breathed a sigh of relief since they didn't get called out. The animatronics walked back to the stage and started to talk again. Foxy was inside of his cove smiling since he heard the whole scene. He was amazed that the kids were that perceptive and they caught up on that. He chuckled to himself and he went back to sleep. He dreamed about having the kids in his cove again and entertaining them again. The dream made him happy and sad at the same time. He wanted to do it again so badly. He wished he could and not have any accidents. That would be amazing for him. He watched the kids run around and they looked so happy. He was glad that the others were out there to help their lives be like that. He was too cursed to be able to do something like that. He sighed and he laid down next to the curtains in a position where he could see out of them, but not be seen by the kids. he watched Chica perform on the stage. She looked so graceful and she looked like an angel to Foxy. He sighed as he continued to watch her performance. He will never know why he got so lucky to have her in his life. He would be eternally grateful for whatever brought her here and to him. He loved her with all of his heart and he would do anything for her. He walked back to his bed and went back to sleep. He sighed as he heard the melody that was seeping through the curtains as it lulled him to sleep. He hoped night would come soon so he could spend time with his chicken again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	29. Confrontation

Chapter 29- Confrontation

Chica and the others were still working during the day and they were tired. They were playing around with the kids the whole time, but they had some time to talk by themselves in the teen section as the kids were all in the other section. They were discussing what to about the thing that happened to Foxy. They agreed to let him rest before ambushing him with questions. They needed to help him get through this and they needed to let him tell the without forcing it out of them. So they only logical person to do it either way was Chica. They talked about other things before they all had to return to their posts. Chica wondered what could have happened during that time when she left him for the night. She sighed as she kept walking toward the stage to continue her job.

* * *

Mike walked in and he told the animatronics they could ove. They cracked their joints and nodded to each other about the plan they discussed a while ago. Chica walked into the curtains and saw Foxy sleeping near the curtains. She thought he looked cute and she smiled and lightly shook him. His eyes fluttered and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw Chica and smiled. He stood up.

"Hello Chica! How was your day?" He asked.

"It was fine sweetie. Don't worry about it." Chica said. Foxy smiled in response.

"So should we go out to the others?" Foxy asked starting to walk past her. She stopped him short and he looked at her with a look of concern.

"Chica? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

She walked past him to the space behind the cove and motioned for him to follow. He did and she was sitting down. She patted the seat in front of her and he sat down. She sat there with a serious look on her face and Foxy looked nervous from it.

"Foxy. I want you to tell me exactly what happened when we found you like that." Chica said. Foxy seemed to whimper remembering what happened when he got ambushed. Chica grabbed his hand to keep him calm before he got too freaked out.

"Okay can you tell me now?" She asked. He nodded.

He told her exactly what happened when the man came in the curtains. Chica heard this and she growled to herself since she could tell that she tell that he was dangerous by the look he had on him. He continued and he told him how he was the parent of the slashed girl and he came back for revenge and that's why he was so slashed up and he electrocuted his voice box so he couldn't make any noise to signal for help. Chica noticed he was looking down the entire time. By the time he was done, he was slightly trembling. A single tear fell from his eye as he was still looking down. He quickly wiped it away and looked up and smiled. He assured her that he was okay, but she didn't believe it a bit. She gave him a look and he looked back with a nervous expression on his face.

"Foxy, I want you tell me about everything that's bothering you." Chica said.

"There's nothing!" He tried to plead.

"I know you better than that. I know how you're feeling." Foxy looked and he was starting to tremble a bit. Chica looked worried that he was hurting or something.

"I...I...I JUST DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYMORE!" Foxy yelled, not at Chica, but at nothing.

He clutched his head and started to bawl. Chica grabbed him in a hug and started to cry a bit herself. She didn't want her fox to go through anymore painful experiences. She always tried to think of ways to try to make that happen and she didn't find a way so far. He cried for a few more minutes and she let him do that while she was still crying. He stopped a while later in her embrace and he pulled. He was still shaking slightly and he wiped his eyes. She wiped hers and she smiled at her and he smiled back. He wasn't fully recovered from his outburst and Chica decided he shouldn't go out with the others today. They talked for a while before they both got hungry. Chica went to go make a pizza and she looked at the clock before she left. She noticed it was only 1am so they had plenty of time to be together. She waked out of the curtains and the others went over to her.

"Is he okay?" Freddy asked.

Chica told them the story of when they saw the suspicious man walk into the pizzeria. She told them how the man went into the pizzeria and he went into the curtains. That was why it looked She brought it to the others and then she went back into the curtains with Foxy. They talked for a while and then they started to eat. The pizza was as good as always and he was happy to be eating it. After they were done, they kept talking. They never got tired of it and did that for the next 4 hours so it was 5am. Foxy had an idea before she left.

"Chica, can I ask you to do something?" Foxy asked.

"Sure! What is it?" Chica asked.

"Can you song a song for me?" Foxy asked. Chica's face went red as she thought about it.

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"I hear you sing when you're on the stage and I want to hear your voice up close."

Chica nodded and she sang one of the songs she sings for the pizzeria and Foxy was listening to every second of it. When she was done, she looked at hm for an opinion and he was smiling. He got up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you. You sound like an angel." He said.

She smiled and she gave him kiss and hugged back. She noticed the time and she left the curtains and she got next to the others. Then the chime for 6am had rung. The day had began.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


	30. Attack (Final)

Chapter 30- Attack (Final)

**Wow. Over 100 reviews O_O. Thank you guys so much for supporting me and my story. I'm really glad people actually like it. I will be making a fourth like I said, but I'm going to finish my Smash fic so I can get it over with because that has on hiatus for way too long. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chica and the others were walking around while they were talking. She was happy since she knew Foxy would be okay now. They were laughing and having a good time. They were walking toward the teen area when a kid tripped and fell. She started crying and her mom came and took her back to the table. The animatronics sighed sad sighs as they walked into the other section. They sat on the stage in a sad silence before Freddy spoke.

"I hate seeing little kids getting hurt." Freddy said while looking down. Bonnie rubbed his back as Chica nodded sadly.

"Well this isn't the place for that." Spike said. Everyone gave him a 'You're not Helping' look and Crystal smacked him on the head while shaking hers. He frowned and decided to shut up.

They got over it and they kept talking and they were having a good time. A kid wandered into the curtains and he saw the animatronics talking on the stage. He saw Crystal cuddling with Spike and Bonnie with Freddy. He noticed that Chica was sitting by herself. He looked at them for a second before walking over there. The animatronics noticed him and they smiled and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" Freddy asked in a voice that would not make the child seem uncomfortable.

"I was just noticing that you guys look like you're having a good time loving each other." The kid said while looking in between Freddy and Bonnie and Spike and Crystal. They all blushed a dark shade of red and looked in different direction. Chica was smiling and giggling a little and then they kid turned to her after the others came back from their surprised state.

"I also notice that you don't have anyone. Why is that?" The kid asked. The others looked like he hit a sensitive topic and Chica made sure to make her answer clear.

"I do have someone! I have Foxy!" She said while smiling. The kid frowned.

"You mean that monster?" The kid asked.

The whole room went dead silent. The animatronics looked shocked and they looked at Chica. She looked like she was about to burst at any moment. She breathed heavily and forced herself to look nice and she faced the child.

"He is not a monster! He just had an accident." Chica said. The boy looked confused.

"Well, my mom is always right and she said that the fox is monster and he should just be scrapped already." The kid said while puffing out his chest.

Chica slammed her hands down on the table and it surprised everyone. She got up and stormed out of the room. The other animatronics sighed and she left. The looked at them with a confused face. They lead him into the kid section and then they went to find Chica. She was in the kitchen just standing there and she wasn't doing anything. Freddy looked at the others and he went forward.

"Chica, you know he didn't mean it." Freddy said.

"I know. I'm just so tired of people calling him a monster. He's not a monster!" Chica replied.

"We know he's not a monster.' Bonnie said. "The people just need to learn that."

"You're right." Chica replied.

"Now come on. Our show is starting soon." Bonnie said.

Chica and the others walked out of the kitchen and they ran into the boy again. He said he was sorry and Chica smiled. She squatted down and pet the boy and then kept walking to the stage. She and the others prepared themselves from the show and they had a good time from there on out.

* * *

Mike walked in and he told the animatronics they could move. The all left the stage and they stretched. Chica was about to walk into the curtains when Bonnie grabbed her arm. Chica turned around confused and Bonnie was smiling.

"Hey Chica? Could we have some girl time?" Bonnie asked. Chica smiled at the idea.

"II think Foxy is ready enough to be around you guys now. I'll go tell him. Will Crystal be joining us?" Chica asked.

"Of course!"

Chica walked into the curtains and told Foxy what she was planning to do. He was totally okay with the idea of having some guy time with the other males. Chica walked out and sat down at a table with Bonnie and Crystal while Freddy and Spike went into the curtains to hang out with Foxy. They were all having a good time and they were enjoying themselves.

* * *

Fritz was walking down the sidewalk towards the pizzeria. He had a plan that would finish them off for good. He had a can of gasoline and a lighter with him as he happily strolled down the sidewalk. He arrived and he set the items down. He poured it around the building and he prepared the lighter. He smiled a wicked smile on his face as he tossed the lighter. The fire started immediately and he ran away thinking it was the end of the animatronics.

* * *

Bonnie, Crystal, and Chica were sitting at the table. They were having a good time and the were talking about good times and then they started to smell smoke. They looked to the windows and they saw a fire. They gasped and they all quickly got up. Then Mike ran out of the office and looked at them. He was in a blind panic and he was screaming.

"GUYS WE NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Mike said. The others were still shocked and he went behind them and he started to push them. "NOW!"

They were all shoved out of the pizzeria and they fell to the ground. They got back up and looked at the pizzeria. Then Chica realized something.

"Wait! What about the boys?" Chica said.

"Oh no!" Bonnie said.

* * *

Foxy was talking with Freddy and Spike when they started to smell smoke. They were in the bkc section of the cove and they were surprised they could smell it.

"What is that?" Spike asked.

"Maybe Chica is burning something in the kitchen." Freddy said.

"No she wouldn't do that. Come on. Let's go see." Foxy said.

They helped him up and they walked to the curtains. They walked to the curtains to see the girls and Mike shouting at them. They were confused and then they turned around. A huge explosion was all they saw before everything went black around them.

* * *

**And that was the final chapter of the third installment! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I have to finish my Smash fic so enjoy this cliffhanger for a while. That's it! Leave Reviews please! **_**Link Start!**_


End file.
